Flashs de uma História
by Rapousa
Summary: [SLASH! HarryxDraco] Procurando uma história fluffy, com soft lemon, romance, e de brinde com um MPreg leve? Sorria, você acaba de encontrar a história certa. Apenas relaxe, ache um local confortável e leia. Aviso: fluffy inside, porém sem melosidade.
1. Capítulo Primeiro

**Flashes de uma História **

**Autor:** Rapousa

**Beta:** Condessa Oluha (inclusive, essa fic, é tudo culpa _dela_)

**Capa:** http://img406.imageshack.us/my.php?image (igual) flashsdeumahistriacapaaz8.jpg --- Substitua o (igual) pelo símbolo respectivo _(tosquíssima, não repara xP)_

**Gênero: **Romance/Geral

**Ship:** Draco/Harry _e_ Harry/Draco (se é que você me entende ;P) (**n/b**: eu entendo... hehe ;P)

**Resumo:**_. Procurando uma história fluffy, com soft lemon, romance, e de brinde com um M-Preg leve? Sorria, você acaba de encontrar a história certa. Apenas relaxe, ache um local confortável e leia. Às vezes pode ser simplesmente muito bom ler uma história boba sobre um romance feliz com um casal interessante, não perca a oportunidade ; _

_Contém lotes e montes de Slash/Yaoi/Menino-com-menino, tem algumas cenas picantes e tem M-Preg, leia sem preconceito, prejulgamentos e seja feliz ;D_

* * *

**Capítulo Primeiro – Porco **

Ele estava amando, ah sim amando, perdido, enternecido, encantado, estava perdidamente apaixonado e sabia que iria durar para sempre. Seu sorriso bobo não tinha nome, mas tinha endereço e significado, tinha apenas _um_ dono. E o pior, ele nunca vira o dono de seus suspiros, ah não, isso teria de esperar.

Havia sim em sua vida um outro amor, um amor mais difícil de dar o braço a torcer, um outro amor que fizera ocorrer esse novo amor que era agora tão imensamente grande. Esse antigo amor, difícil amor, tinha nome, rosto, endereço, um metro e oitenta, loiro com olhos acinzentados.

- Uhn... – foi um murmúrio meio enjoado. Nenhuma resposta, instantes de silêncio, uma respiração pesada podia ser ouvida, nenhum movimento. – Uuhuuhnnn – mais um muxoxo enjoado e agora irritadiço, nenhuma reação novamente. – Ah! – foi quase um suspiro exasperado, seguido instantes depois de uma cotovelada.

- Ouch! – olhos repentinamente abertos, falta de respiração com o susto, ele se sentou, ligou a luminária da cabeceira da cama, olhou envolta ainda atordoado.

- Uhnn... – mais um muxoxo fresco, um bocejo vindo do recém acordado, olhos esfregados, então, a tão esperada pergunta:

- O que foi Harry? Querido. – se a sinceridade (ou o medo das conseqüências) o permitisse, ele teria na verdade perguntado: _"O que foi dessa vez caramba?!"_, no entanto, ele tinha noção do perigo, ah se tinha.

- Água. – o outro respondeu com uma voz sonolenta. A briga foi retida, perdida dentro de algum lugar de sua revolta, _rotina_. Eles não precisavam de outra briga, não outra. Ele segurou o que tinha a dizer na ponta de sua língua, crispou os lábios para não deixar o que não queira sair. Respirou fundo, soltou o ar, encarou com os olhos cerrados de raiva a criatura a seu lado na cama, estava deitado de lado, soltando um bocejo preguiçoso. Raiva.

Bruscamente ele se levantou da cama, jogando com força o edredom contra o lugar em que a pouco esteve adormecido, sonhando tranquilamente sobre alguma frivolidade feliz. Maldita exigência desse idiotinha mimado!

Ao descer as escadas ele se recriminou por não ter pegado o roupão, estava frio, e ele vestia apenas suas roupas de baixo. Já deveria estar acostumado a esse tipo de coisa, afinal essa era qual? A qüinquagésima vez em que ele era acordado no meio da noite por nada, ou quase nada? E mesmo assim ele não conseguia evitar se irritar, e mesmo assim ele ainda se esquecia de se aquecer antes de descer para a fria cozinha no andar de baixo.

Pegou o copo d'água e voltou bufando para o andar de cima, e pra quê? Para encontrar o outro roncando sonoramente, voltara a pegar no sono sem nem parecer se preocupar com o maldito copo d'água... Fora acordado com uma cotovelada, descera de roupas de baixo para o frio da noite e para quê? Para atender a droga de uma necessidade que poderia aguardar até de manhã. Sua mão coçou para jogar o conteúdo do copo no rosto descontraído do criminoso maníaco noturno ressoante.

Mas foi então que sentiu vontade de rir.

Andava assim nos últimos tempos, meio alegre de mais, feliz além do devido. Ia ser pai, e isso o deixava com no mínimo um sorrisinho ao pensar no assunto, e vendo agora o companheiro dormindo tão relaxado, ele sentiu amor. Ah sim, amor. Ele já não tinha mais vergonha de assumir, era amor caramba! Ele gostava daquele rosto tolo e desprezível que odiara por anos a fio. E não podia evitar sorrir, com ternura contida, mesmo agora, no meio da noite, sem ninguém espionando, para aquele rosto dorminhoco que o fizera acordar por nada no meio da noite.

Ainda avaliou a possibilidade de despertá-lo, só pelo prazer de ver as íris verdes o encarando, ou quem sabe, só pelo prazer de vê-lo ser desperto também, e entregar o copo, assim, talvez aquela cotovelada no meio da noite não teria sido _tão_ inútil.

Mas ele não fez isso. Antigamente teria adorado fazer... Entretanto, agora era diferente, não sabia como tinham chegado aquele ponto... Ou sabia? Sim, ele sabia perfeitamente bem como tinham chegado naquele ponto.

Afastou uma mecha do cabelo negro de seu companheiro – tão diferentes dos seus loiros platinados – e visualizou a cicatriz, sorriu, e sentiu os olhos pesando: estava com sono.

Colocou o copo sobre a cabeceira ao lado do dorminhoco e foi deitar do seu lado, desligou a luz, deu um beijo no cangote do companheiro, atravessou o braço pela sua cintura já bem redonda e adormeceu quase instantaneamente.

**oOo **

Harry estava deitado no sofá, a varinha na mão, brincava de fazer pequenos feitiços, às vezes brincava de convocar objetos, ou faze-los levitar. Nada de interessante, mas era melhor do que _nada_.

Queria poder continuar com o emprego de auror, todavia desistira da idéia desde que todos o obrigaram a tirar férias. Bem, Draco estava realmente impossível, se ele continuasse mais um dia trabalhando iria pirar, não por conta da gravidez, do emprego, do serviço ou algo assim, mas por causa do loiro, que ia todo dia ao seu departamento, enchia o seu saco, dava chiliques, ralhava com todos pela displicência de deixar um grávido se levantar sozinho da cadeira, irritante era o que era. E todo dia, quando chegavam em casa era aquela discussão, perdera a conta de quantas vezes fora chamado de irresponsável, insensível e egoísta. Oh sim, _Draco Malfoy_ o estava chamando de egoísta, o mundo devia estar acabando mesmo.

Porém, ele cedera no final, em algum momento teria que parar de fingir, só por implicância, que não se importava tanto assim com a criança. Além é claro dos Weasley, da Hermione e quem mais quer que fosse que achava que tinha direito de se intrometer na vida dele. Um inferno. Por isso preferia simplesmente ficar em casa. Facilitava as coisas.

Nos primeiros dias fora até agradável, nada para fazer, podia apenas ficar de barriga pro alto no sofá, comendo e bebendo o que quisesse. Mas, era mentira, Harry amava o seu emprego, nunca se sentira cansado dele, se cansara da preocupação alheia, isso sim. Por isso, e só por isso ficava em casa.

O pior era não poder passear... se Harry fosse pelo menos um cara gorducho, ele poderia fingir que sua barriga era de cerveja, gordura ou sei lá mais o que. Contudo, ele era magro, sempre fora, e a barriga se destacava de forma exemplar de seu corpo, e ela tinha só seis meses, indisfarçável. Ficava dentro de casa por conta dos trouxas.

O vazo que ele convocara passou voando pelo lado de seu rosto e se chocou contra a parede oposta. Acontecia com freqüência, desníveis de poder, incontroláveis, e se ele estivesse zangado então... Melhor não usar mágica para não matar ninguém.

- _Reparo_. – disse com a voz cheia de tédio, o vaso voltou a se restaurar.

Um chute.

- Hey! – Harry sorriu, adorava os chutes. Levantou a blusa e encarou a própria barriga redonda, pôs a mão sobre ela tentando sentir o bebê.

Mais um chute, ele sorriu. Desejou que Draco estivesse por perto para sentir também, ele sabia que Draco, apesar de fingir que não, adorava os chutes, ficava maravilhado, como uma criança ao descobrir algo magnífico sobre o mundo.

Pensou seriamente na possibilidade de enfiar a cara na lareira e chamar o companheiro, talvez ele gostasse... se bem que agora que estava nesse novo emprego, no setor jurídico do ministério, não pegaria bem Harry ficar enfiando a cara para dentro da lareira e chamando-o assim, para quase nada.

- Esse momento é só meu e seu. – ele disse carinhoso para a própria barriga. – Não mandei Draco ser ruim e não ter engravidado antes. Oh, ele ficaria lindo grávido, lindo mesmo, mas eu fui mais rápido, e agora você e eu temos esses momentos só nossos antes de eu ter que dividi-lo com o seu outro pai.

Falando assim, parecia que fora tudo planejado, ledo engano. Harry e Draco não eram um casal normal, feliz e perfeito, juntos por conta de um grande amor de contos de fada, iniciado de um modo simples e convencional. Ah não. Harry ainda desconfiava de que na verdade era mentira, tudo mentira, eles ainda estavam encenando, e que em algum momento iria acabar, cada um seguiria seu rumo, sozinho.

**oOo **

Draco simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar no processo que estava lendo. No geral, andava por esses tempos sempre meio nervoso, irritadiço, quase zangado, com a ironia subindo nas alturas. E o pior de tudo, era que quando chegava em casa e encontrava Harry deitado no sofá entediado, ou assaltando a geladeira com a boca cheia de sorvete, todo esse estresse, frustração e nervosismo passava. Mágica? Não, e ele sabia o que era, no entanto, o motivo não podia ser pronunciado em voz alta.

Agora lá estava ele, estressado, zangado e mal humorado, distraído, pensando impropérios para cada pessoa que passava em ente à sua porta fazendo barulho de sapatos. Feitiço antipertubador? Sua mente não cogitava a possibilidade, amaldiçoar os outros pelo barulho de seus passos era _muito_ melhor.

Draco tinha total consciência da dependência que tinha do outro, tinha e não se orgulhava, porém, não podia evitar. Ele ficara um bom tempo perdido no mundo, seus pais falecidos, seu dinheiro, mansão e mordomias confiscados. Tudo. E quem aparecera para ajudá-lo? O maldito santo Potter. Ou seria o querido Harry?

Draco fez uma careta ao pensar como tinham chegado a tal ponto.

Santo Potter não se aproximara dele por pena, compreensão ou algo simpático, eles foram obrigados, através de uma série de acontecimentos, a trabalharem juntos, Potter precisava dele, porque Draco conhecia as pessoas certas, e Harry era o auror certo, coincidência, ironia, sadismo? Quem sabe?

A questão é que, desde aqueles trabalhos tudo havia mudado, e qual o choque ao reparar que eles faziam uma boa dupla? Conseguiam tirar as informações de quem quisessem, Draco gostava desse poder, só não gostava da companhia. E o pior de tudo fora o serviço em que por conta de uma série de mal entendidos, foram dados como um casal, e para sustentar a missão tiveram de agüentar o engano e ainda reforça-lo. No começo, só disfarce, um contato físico maior, mãos dadas, braços entrelaçados, sorrisos falsamente felizes e apaixonados, no quarto, um dormia no chão, outro na cama, o problema era a briga para decidir isso... Harry quase sempre vencia.

Até o dia, que por causa da missão, e só por causa da missão, pra disfarçar, para não estragar completamente o plano, eles tiveram que se beijar. Era aquilo ou seriam descobertos, entrariam em suspeita, afinal, o que a dupla estava fazendo no corredor escuro, perto da ala proibida aquela hora da noite? Foi no susto, foi contra a vontade... ou não.

Draco gostou. Fora iniciativa de Harry, fora ele que pensara rápido, Draco havia entrado em pânico com o susto, não teria tido condições de pensar no beijo. Porém, há tempos percebia que o perfume do companheiro o fazia sentir um frio suspeito pela espinha, havia algum tempo que se sentia incomodado em ver Harry saindo sem camisa do banheiro, e aquele beijo, aquele beijo não foi só um beijo, foi o início.

O frio na espinha, o nervosismo, a irritação, a raiva, a necessidade de contato, a lembrança do cheiro quando ele não estava por perto, pronto, o beijo, estava tudo explicado, assim, do nada, como um feitiço simples, coisa de criança de primeiro ano, ele entendeu tudo.

Ficou em pânico claro, quis empurrar o outro de perto de si, conseguiu, e encontrou olhos tão dúbios quanto os seus, olhos que pareciam saber o que sentiam, mas que ainda assim não assimilavam por completo, ele viu nos olhos de Harry os seus próprios. Foi correspondido, e por isso, foi a sua vez de tomar a iniciativa, beijou o outro, deixou-se levar pelo que queria, era mestre nisso. Nos momentos extremos, ele não tinha controle, e por isso foi sua vez de ser o predador, atacou, beijou, e Harry permitiu, foi junto.

**oOo **

_Nenhum dos dois foi exatamente jogado na cama, eles caíram juntos e ao mesmo tempo, como duas toras de madeira que se entrelaçavam e não conseguiam soltar as raízes. Mãos se perdiam pelos corpos, quem apertava o que e onde de quem já não estava mais a encargo da consciência, era instinto. Cabelos puxados, chupões, empurrões, esfregões, suspiros, perda de ar, prazer, tudo ao mesmo tempo. _

_Ficaram um período apenas se perdendo nos impulsos, no prazer momentâneo, no desafogo dos que se negavam há tempos. Então as duas íris se encontraram, desejos transbordando, não só em uma como na outra, mas cada um viu a beleza do outro, viu que aquilo não era só luxúria no final das contas. Draco teria ignorado o que havia visto, no entanto, Potter o beijou. Beijou porque não podia negar o que vira nos olhos de Malfoy, beijou porque não podia negar o que sabia que em algum lugar sentia. Foi um beijo calmo, exigente, mas tranqüilo, intenso, era paixão, não só saciação do prazer, da atração momentânea. _

_Entretanto, o corpo de Draco urgia por mais além de um beijinho, bom não podia negar, mas só um beijo. Suas mãos escorreram para a blusa já metade desabotoada do outro, e terminou o serviço, ficou feliz em ver que não teria de fazer tudo sozinho. Potter também começou a despir sua blusa. Leves gemidos de prazer podiam ser ouvidos quando alguma mão excessivamente carinhosa, ousada ou ansiosa passava por um local um pouco mais sensível, eles estavam se descobrindo, desvendando os corpos um do outro. _

_A mão de Draco passou levianamente pelo cós da calça de Potter, um gemido contido foi sua resposta, as bocas não se soltavam. Ele estava sendo inconseqüente e sabia disso, mas não se importava. Importava-se com a sua ereção e com o prazer que seria tê-la relaxada por outrem. Por isso começou a abrir a calça de Potter, que esperou estar só de roupas íntimas para enfim se livrar de uma vez só da roupa de Draco, as calças e a cueca, num movimento só. _

E dali pra frente, bem, dali pra frente já dá para imaginar o resto.

Oh, não se engane, não foi fácil. Foi uma luta, uma luta que quase chegou à agressão física, para decidirem quem ficaria por cima no final, eles não se amavam, não eram um casal feliz, cada um queria possuir o outro, Draco era o mais alto, Potter o mais rápido e resistente.

Mas, eles ainda teriam muitas outras noites em que lutariam para saber quem ficaria por cima de quem, e algumas vezes um cedia, mesmo fingindo que não. Aquele foi o começo, não deviam mais nada a ninguém, e por isso a consciência estava limpa toda vez que deitavam juntos a noite na cama e se deixavam levar pelo que fingiram não existir por toda a juventude.

**oOo **

_A descoberta da gravidez viera um bom tempo depois do relacionamento ter tido início. As missões que os unira já haviam acabado há tempos. Poderiam cada um ter seguido seu caminho ao fim vitorioso dela, onde conseguiram finalmente prender inclusive um grande traficante de artefatos mágicos das trevas, provas irrefutáveis sobre o crime, sucesso, o nome de Draco estava limpo. _

_Por um tempo não haviam se visto. Malfoy estava estudando para entrar no Ministério através de uma prova, claro que Harry não sabia disso, teve certeza de que para o outro aquilo tudo que tiveram não passara apenas de sexo, prazer, e um affair temporário, foi com surpresa que um dia esbarrou com Malfoy pelos corredores do ministério. _

_- Ei, Potter. Eu sou melhor do que você. Entrei aqui pelo meu talento, não pela minha cicatriz. – foi o cumprimento dele. _

_Harry reconheceu a voz arrastada na hora, pensou que estaria com raiva, até ensaiou um olhar zangado, todavia, quando se virou e viu o rosto pontudo, ar esnobe, cabelos platinados, olhos acinzentados tão arrogantes e triunfantes, não pôde se evitar soltar um pequeno sorriso, Malfoy não mudara nada naqueles meses. _

_- Como vai Malfoy? – ele perguntou fingindo que não se abalara. _

_- Tome cuidado, estou de olho em você. – disse ele sarcasticamente, por um momento Harry acreditou que tinham voltado aos corredores de Hogwarts, não ao ministério. Por isso não pôde se evitar uma gargalhada: nostálgico. Malfoy fez um olhar zangado e desconfiado, com um leve tom emburrado, aparentemente não esperava aquele tipo de reação do outro. _

_- Claro... claro. – respondeu ainda risonho. _

_- Cuidado Potter. – Malfoy estreitou os olhos – Sou o responsável jurídico do ministério, um erro seu, e destruo você. _

_O local estava vazio, a última pessoa desaparecera no final do corredor atrás de Harry, que se certificou de que estavam sozinhos antes de começar a caminhar na direção de Malfoy. _

_- De volta as hostilidades? – se aproximou tanto do loiro, que o próximo passo deste, de prensá-lo contra a parede, foi simplesmente o óbvio a se fazer, incontestavelmente. O beijo, as mãos, o amasso, tudo óbvio, tudo encargo do destino brincalhão. _

_E foi assim que seguiram com seu relacionamento, não estavam realmente juntos. Pegavam-se pelos corredores, armários e salas vazias do ministério, havia uma tensão, algo que rolava por dentro deles que era transferido por fora em forma de fúria, que virava uma atração que era irresistível, e inconseqüente. _

_Teve o dia em que Ron flagrou-os, Harry cometera o deslize de arrastar Malfoy para seu escritório no horário do almoço, Ron voltara mais cedo, abrira inocentemente a porta do escritório que dividia com Harry e pimba, lá estava seu melhor amigo agarrado no chão com um semi nu loiro ex-aqui-inimigo. Isso não faria bem ao cérebro de ninguém. _

_Depois daquilo eles ficaram mais cuidadosos. E mais cuidado significava eventualmente irem dormir um na casa do outro, nada de mais, na manhã seguinte a cama já estava vazia novamente, embora nenhum deles pudesse negar o prazer que era dormir contra o calor de alguém. _

_Foi assim que um dia Draco acordou com Potter ainda dormindo em seu braço, depois foi a vez dele de perder o tempo nos braços do moreno, então um dia tomaram café juntos, e de repente, aquele que estava dormindo na casa do outro o acordava com cheiro de café. Não era um romance, não de verdade. E não importava o que a sangue-ruim e o Weasel dissessem, ou dessem a entender, aquilo ali era só... um relacionamento estranho, nada mais. _

_Foi então que veio a notícia. _

_Começou com enjôos, mudanças de humor, irritabilidade nas alturas... Um dia, numa daquelas brigas convencionais, Draco encontrara Potter com uma cara tão, mas, tão fechada que foi como levar um soco ver que atrás daquela expressão de ira e zanga tão... masculina e Potteriana havia uma lágrima escorrendo. As coisas estavam bizarras até que foi descoberto: Harry não estava pirando, estava grávido. _

_Todos, inclusive os futuros pais, ficaram chocados. Harry mais ainda, há pouco tempo chegara a seus ouvidos o caso de um bruxo do departamento de Manutenção Mágica que engravidara, desde então ele já sabia como a gravidez masculina era normal no mundo mágico, porém, o choque foi saber que ele próprio fora "vítima" disso. _

_No começo seguira a sua vida normalmente, fingia que nada acontecia de errado. Isso por umas duas semanas, até que ficou impossível e os amigos faziam muita pressão, foi quando contou para Draco. O que teria de eventualmente fazer. Quando este ouviu a notícia sumiu do trabalho por dois dias, dois longos dias. _

_Harry já estava se acostumando com a idéia de ser pai solteiro, descobrira que não se importava, iria assumir tudo sozinho, não tinha nenhum problema. _

_Só que Malfoy não concordava. _

_Ao final do terceiro dia Harry estava de bom humor, conseguiram finalizar uma investigação sobre os assassinatos misteriosos em King's Hill e ele se sentia satisfeito. Só não havia saído para comemorar com os outros porque o mero odor de Uísque de Fogo o deixava enjoado. Então, quando chegou o átrio, ficou realmente surpreso em encontrar Malfoy parado, com uma roupa relativamente social, um olhar meio perdido, meio tímido... Basicamente: bizarro. _

_- Malfoy... – disse ele de forma seca, não esperava nada do outro, sabia que teria de se virar sozinho e não tinha medo das responsabilidades. _

_- Harry. – respondeu o outro, as defesas de Harry foram para o beléleu. Mesmo com tanto tempo de relacionamento, um ano e meio para ser preciso, eles nunca haviam perdido o costume de se chamarem pelo sobrenome, era como uma proteção, algo que ainda garantia que continuavam sendo eles mesmos, e não duas pessoas estranhas numa história maluca de sentimentos confusos e assustadores. O chão de Harry se foi, e ele não sabia mais como reagir ou o que esperar, sua ponte segura se partira. – Harry... Quer... Quer casar comigo? _

_Arregalou os olhos de forma que chegou a achar que estes saltariam de seu crânio para o chão. Ele estava delirando ou Malfoy... _Draco Malfoy_ o estava pedindo em casamento? Que insanidade, que loucura... Era inusitado, inesperado, extraviado era... _

_- Eu não sou a menina do relacionamento que tem de ser pedida em casamento! – foi o único protesto razoavelmente contextualizado que ele conseguiu produzir. _

_- Eu sei que não idiota. Mas... o que eu quero dizer, é que devemos morar juntos. _

_- Por que eu moraria com você? – seu olhar de desconfiado se intensificou. _

_- Porque você já praticamente faz isso, oras! – respondeu o outro irritado, em tom de reclamação – E também, porque você está esperando um filho meu, pelo menos uma vez vamos tentar fazer as coisas da forma certa, como elas têm que ser? _

_- Quem disse que o filho é seu? – essa era a cartada, o teste, o tapa final de Harry, queria ver só Malfoy lidando com a insegurança! _

_- Os fatos Harry... Os fatos... Me diz, com que outro homem você dormiria? – Draco perguntou, e ele tinha um argumento. Afinal, Harry não iria manchar sua honra falando que já se relacionara e deixara invadir por outros caras, até porque não era verdade. Por isso, simplesmente suspirou resignado, não havia escolhido o argumento certo. _

_- Vamos, eu te ajudo a juntar suas coisas, não deve ter lá muita mala pra transferir lá pra casa... Qualquer coisa acoplamos um novo armário lá no meu quarto, embora eu ache que não deva ser muito necessário. _

_- Por que temos que ir para a sua casa? – sempre perceber, Harry já estava concordando em irem morar juntos. _

_- Bem, eu moro mais próximo do Ministério... – respondeu Draco levantando os ombros. _

_- E daí? Nós não chegamos ao Ministério por meios trouxas! Além do que, você mora em apartamento. _

_- Não vejo nenhum problema, acho que é bem confortável. _

_- Eu moro numa casa de dois andares, três quartos, uma suíte, um banheiro, cozinha grande, sala de estar com lareira e num bairro pacato onde crianças brincam a tardinha... Um lugar excelente para criar um filho não acha? Você mora aonde mesmo? – perguntou Harry ironicamente enquanto ambos se encaminhavam de forma automática para as lareiras do átrio. _

_- Minha cama é mais confortável. – apesar de saber que seu argumento era débil, Draco mantinha o nariz empinado. _

_- Então trazemos a sua cama para a minha casa. Pronto, perfeito. _

_- Mas, meu apartamento é muito mais arrojado... Eu não vou morar na bagunça que é a sua casa com cara de pobre. _

_- Bem, se o senhor faz tanta questão, redecore a casa e arranje um elfo doméstico! Tudo muito simples. _

_- Vem cá, o que um solteirão como você faz morando numa casa com três quartos? – Draco perguntou revoltado e ao mesmo tempo curioso. _

_Essa discussão durou 4 longos dias, até que por fim Draco levou sua mobília para a casa de Harry e eles começaram a montar um novo lar, que mesclava aspectos aqui e ali de cada um. _

**oOo **

A parte mais estranha de irem morar juntos era se chamarem pelo primeiro nome: inusitado. Não foi com facilidade, e sim com o tempo, que ambos começaram a aceitar a presença um do outro. E eles aprenderam a rir juntos, riam de doer a barriga, e Draco chegou a sentir lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir: amizade.

No começo eles fingiam que era como apenas uma noite mais prolongada na casa do outro, e então, no meio da noite, quando Draco acordava de madrugada e não sentia nenhum peso sobre seu corpo, nenhum calor humano, ele estranhava. Se acostumara com a sensação do outro perto dele, às vezes Harry estava apenas assaltando a geladeira, outras eles estava fora em viagem pelo trabalho, ou ainda estava só com insônia, talvez trazendo trabalho para casa...

Com Harry era o mesmo. Num calmo dia de final de semana, ele se pegara inúmeras vezes encarando carinhosamente Draco enquanto este dormia. Amor? É, talvez fosse... Ou talvez com certeza fosse, quem poderia prever?

E um dia, como eles sabiam que iria acontecer, houve um abraço, daqueles sinceros e despretensiosos, veio de Harry, claro. E Draco ficou admirado, não só com a ação, mas como se sentiu por causa de um mero abraço espontâneo.

Era uma manhã preguiçosa naquela casa. Final de semana, sábado. Harry teria de ir trabalhar, e Draco acordara cedo só pelo hábito. Estava distraído lendo o Profeta Diário e bebericando a caneca de café com leite enquanto o companheiro passava de um lado para o outro da cozinha, hora comendo, hora se vestindo, momentos parado, momentos se movimentando, recolhendo os pertences, se aprontando para mais um dia de rotina.

Ultimamente usava roupas largas e folgadas, a barriga ainda não parecia de gravidez, embora no seu corpo magro fosse logo perceptível, parecia apenas que andava bebendo um pouco, típica barriga de chope, mas mesmo assim ele preferia disfarçar, não queria abelhudos lhe enchendo o saco, notícias no jornal, a privacidade deturpada. Estava muito bem vivendo tranqüilo, poderia evitar o máximo que pudesse notícias sensacionalistas sobre sua vida pessoal.

Draco, sem tirar os olhos da matéria que lia no jornal, esticou o braço em busca das torradas que estavam sobre a mesa, sua mão bateu contra algo macio: a mão de Harry, que no momento também procurava torradas enquanto o dono tentava com a outra mão abotoar a capa. Draco desviou momentaneamente os olhos do jornal, Harry o encarou, sorriso quando seus olhos se encontraram, uma torrada na boca, as mãos ainda sobrepostas. Mal humorado, o loiro apenas fez um muxoxo zangado, voltou sua atenção para o jornal, porém, quando estava tirando a mão de cima da comida sentiu Harry o puxando pelo pulso.

Não foi só um puxãozinho, foi um grande puxão, que fez com que Draco fosse quase arrastado, obrigado aos trancos a chegar próximo do companheiro e a levantar da cadeira no susto. Só não caiu porque Harry o puxara para um abraço, inesperado, impulsivo e quente, muito bom. Draco soltou o ar de uma vez, a adrenalina ainda percorrendo seu corpo pelo susto, o jornal frouxamente seguro em sua mão, a boca ainda entreaberta. Demorou alguns instantes sem piscar tentando entender o que se passara.

Quando a compreensão o atingiu e a cor voltou aos poucos a seu rosto ele pensou em brigar, reclamar, entretanto, alguma coisa o impediu; a adrenalina foi substituída por calma, o corpo retesado da surpresa não pôde se evitar amolecer sob o calor do outro, então encostou a cabeça no ombro do companheiro e se deixou levar, afinal, era bom.

Alguns instantes se passaram antes que algum deles fizesse qualquer movimento, e novamente, quem tomou a iniciativa foi Harry.

- Estou atrasado. – disse ele calmamente, logo em seguida afastou delicadamente Draco, que ainda tentou fazer uma cara mal humorada e incomodada, disfarçando o quanto se derretera com aquilo. – Volto o mais cedo que puder. – disse feliz, seu dia começara bem, por isso, naquele instante, vendo o rosto emburrado e bicudo do parceiro, achou mais que conveniente o beijo estalado e demorado que o deu na bochecha, não era o óbvio a se fazer?

- Aaaah! – Draco protestou – Eca, beijo molhado!

- Até! – disse Harry numa voz divertida enquanto pegava a mala que deixara sobre a mesa e saía apressado.

O outro ainda ficara uns instantes na cozinha, encarando de cara fechada o local por onde o moreno saíra, aquilo fora estranho... Da onde saíra o beijo na bochecha?! Que coisa inesperada... Sentou-se novamente na mesa, abriu o jornal e... sorriu. Lembrou da sensação do abraço e do beijo estalado, e não pode evitar um sorriso tímido. Era bem difícil assumir, mais do que a maioria das pessoas poderia meramente compreender, contudo, Draco gostava de cada ato bobo daqueles, de cada carinho inocentemente dado. Se ele pudesse, se fosse fácil, talvez ele mesmo tomasse essas atitudes, mas por hora, ele ficava feliz em receber, mesmo que não confessasse direito nem para si mesmo.

* * *

**N/A:** Não, não acaba aqui xP 

Eu ia postar logo a história completa hoje, num capítulo único, mas eu descobri a duras penas que as pessoas não gostam de textos grande x.x

Por isso a história está dividida em duas partes. Depois, dependendo do nível de resposta que essa fic tiver (leia-se: mandem review para eu saber se vale a pena continuar), eu posto a Segunda e última parte.

Devo dizer que essa é minha primeira M-Preg e que tudo é culpa da **Condessa Oluha** que ficou pedindo um M-Preg e eu não pude evitar atender ao pedido dela :X

Por favor, se você chegou até aqui, mande um review, pode ser só dizendo: _"Cheguei até o final/Li tudo/Continue/Não pare!"_ ou similares, mas obviamente, e acima de tudo, aceito críticas. Sei que muita gente não curte M-Preg, e aceito reviews dessas pessoas também, e ficarei honrada. Embora deva avisar que esse trabalho tem como meta ser fofinho e leve, não ficar filosofando nem nada.

Aaaaah, vamos fazer um trailer de _"E No próximo capítulo..."_ ? #sempre quis fazer isso :B!#

* * *

**E no próximo capítulo...**

_- O que você fez seu... seu... – segurou no último momento o palavrão que ia saltar, acostumara-se a não correr riscos – seu estúpido!_

_- Oi? – perguntou Harry se virando, ainda tinha um sorriso de triunfo. – Não ficou maravilhoso?_

_- Maravilhosamente brega, só se for! Você tem o que na cabeça?! Estragou o quarto! Vamos ter que pintar tudo novamente!_

* * *

Reviewe :D! Ou farás uma autora emo... XD  



	2. Capítulo Segundo

**Flashs de uma História**

**Autor:** Rapousa

**Beta:** Condessa Oluha (inclusive, essa fic, é tudo culpa _dela_)

**Capa:** http://img406.imageshack.us/my.php?image (igual) flashsdeumahistriacapaaz8.jpg --- Substitua o (igual) pelo símbolo respectivo _(tosquíssima, não repara xP)_

**Gênero: **Romance/Geral

**Ship:** Draco/Harry _e_ Harry/Draco (se é que você me entende ;P) (**n/b**: eu entendo... hehe ;P)

**Resumo:**_. Procurando uma história fluffy, com soft lemon, romance, e de brinde com um M-Preg leve? Sorria, você acaba de encontrar a história certa. Apenas relaxe, ache um local confortável e leia. Às vezes pode ser simplesmente muito bom ler uma história boba sobre um romance feliz com um casal interessante, não perca a oportunidade ; _

_Contém lotes e montes de Slash/Yaoi/Menino-com-menino, tem algumas cenas picantes e tem M-Preg, leia sem preconceito, prejulgamentos e seja feliz ;D_

* * *

**Capítulo Segundo – Porco Aranha **

Agora já fazia cinco meses que estavam morando juntos, que dividiam muitas coisas. Poderia até parecer pouco tempo, contando com os anos que já se conheciam, contando com a idade do mundo e com a rapidez como a vida pode passar, mas cinco meses para eles era como uma vida toda. Como eles poderiam ter perdido tanto tempo sem aquilo?

Cinco meses eram como anos e anos em que descobriam fantásticas coisas novas sobre o outro, fantásticas, assustadoras, irritantes, óbvias e mais um monte.

Draco odiava a mania de Harry de nunca tirar as meias. Ele ficava pelado, mas não tirava as meias, só quando fosse tomar banho, então do lado do boxe se formava uma pequena pilha de meias, um hábito horrível! Já imaginou como é ridículo alguém completamente nu... só com meias? Draco odiava.

Harry se irritava com a toalha. No banheiro havia um local específico para as toalhas serem postas, no entanto, Draco insistia em colocar aquela droga no suporte da cortina, o que atrapalhava na hora de usar o boxe. Por isso era comum encontrar as toalhas de grife e bordadas por alguma criatura escravizada de Draco jogadas no chão ao lado da privada. E lá vinha mais briga.

Porém, Draco adorava a comida de Harry. E adorava aulas de culinária. Ele obviamente nunca havia aprendido a cozinhar antes, e nos anos em que estava na pior e tinha que se virar, alimentara-se de gororobas, horríveis por sinal, feitas por ele mesmo. Draco gostava das aulas de culinária de Harry, principalmente a de pratos doces, pois no final sempre terminava coberto de chantilly, sendo limpo por Harry, que lambia todo o corpo do parceiro em busca de resquícios do doce. Eventualmente Draco também terminava limpando oralmente o chocolate do corpo de Harry, ou com o que quer que ele tenha acabado sujo. Era muito bom, e ainda bem que a mesa da cozinha era razoavelmente confortável, e nem sempre ele reparava se o chão estava gelado ou não. Embora sua preferência (e Harry sabia muito bem disso) fosse morangos com mel. Sempre que o companheiro queria agradá-lo inventava uma aula de culinária que envolvesse morangos, e o mel entrava de intruso, porém, Harry com morango e mel era realmente delicioso, só provando para saber. _(autora tem um sangramento nasal aqui imaginando a cena) (beta acompanha a autora e tem desejo de comer Harry com morango e mel)_

Harry gostava do cheiro de Draco. O cheiro mesmo, não o perfume que ele usava ou algo do tipo. Quando estavam sozinhos, cansados, depois de suarem juntos noite a dentro, Harry se aconchegava no ombro do amante e ficava sentindo o cheiro dele, era como algo afrodisíaco. Se Draco de alguma forma suasse, sendo fazendo alguma tarefa, correndo, por qualquer motivo, e Harry estivesse por perto, se sentia o cheiro, na mesma hora grudava no loiro, Harry odiava perfume, pelo menos Draco com perfume, gostava dele natural e era o natural que o fazia delirar.

**.o.**

Draco coçou os olhos cansado ao chegar em casa depois de mais um dia exaustivo de leis e processos mágicos. Jogou sua pasta na mesinha de centro da sala, soltou a capa dos ombros e se deixou cair no sofá. Espreguiçou-se e soltou um longo bocejo.

Foi quando ele estranhou.

A casa estava silenciosa... Isso não era normal. Porque Harry - não importa em que tarefa estivesse concentrado - fazia o barulho de um trasgo bêbado. Mesmo dormindo ele roncava que era uma beleza. E a casa estava simplesmente _silenciosa_.

O rapaz logo se levantou do sofá e foi procurar o companheiro. Cozinha, banheiros, quartos, biblioteca... Nada dele em qualquer lugar. Será que ele tinha saído? Mas ele nunca mais havia saído, não depois que tirara férias do trabalho. Do jeito que ele conhecia Harry, sabia que se ele tivesse saído sozinho era confusão na certa, o infeliz era um imã de problemas, e o bebê? Ele nunca pensava no próprio filho, achava que um Malfoy podia ser tratado assim? Sim, porque antes de um Potter a criança também era um Malfoy, e Malfoys não corriam riscos desnecessários.

Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo, estava exasperado. Não só pelo sumiço de Harry, também porque não tinha idéia de o que fazer. Maldito metido a aventureiro isso lá era época de sair? Com a barriga daquele tamanho!

O jovem se abaixou e recolheu a capa que largara no chão, iria procurar Harry pelas vizinhanças e depois (com um grande pesar) procuraria a sangue-ruim... Granger e seu marido (ele não ousava dizer seu nome, não ainda) para se certificar de que Harry não os estava fazendo uma visita.

Abotoou a capa sobre os ombros e se dirigiu com passos apressado a porta, abriu a maçaneta de supetão.

- Aaah!

- Ah!!!

Um ser barrigudo e pesado caiu por sobre ele quando abriu a porta, cabelos negros tamparam sua visão, e seu instinto natural de empurrar o que quer que tivesse caído por sobre ele foi reprimido ao reconhecer a criatura.

- Harry! Caramba, como você entra assim? Podia ter caído, me machucado! Amarrotou minha roupa toda! E a barriga! Imagina se tivesse caído de barriga no chão? Você não pensa não, seu inconseqüente?

- Draco... Calma. – disse o moreno se recompondo. Foi então que o outro viu os pacotes em suas mãos.

- Aonde você foi? Não ficou andando no meio desses trouxas nojentos com esse barrigão não é? Eu não posso arranjar problemas lá no departamento. Você não fez esforço né? Lembre-se você está com seis meses, e o que tem aí dentro é um Malfoy, não uma melancia!

Harry fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- Eu... sei. – grifou cada palavra. Dito isso, desviou de Draco, ainda plantado na porta, e foi na direção da escada.

- Grrrr! – o loiro grunhiu com raiva, retirou a capa com brutalidade e a arremessou no chão sem cerimônias. – Maldito Potter! – _"Não sei porque ainda me dou ao trabalho de me preocupar! Devo ser um estúpido mesmo!" _pensou enraivecido.

A verdade é que Harry fora fazer compras. Não suportava mais ficar em casa sem fazer nada. Nos primeiros dias fora tudo ótimo, ficar a sós com sua barriga e tudo o mais, ele soltava sorrisos bobos, se descobria terminantemente apaixonado por aquela coisinha que ele nunca tinha nem visto. Eram momentos só dele e do filho que estava para nascer. Entretanto, quatro dias depois ele já estava de saco cheio.

Agora já fazia duas semanas, DUAS semanas de clausura. Como se estar grávido fosse um crime e ele tivesse de se esconder do mundo. Hermione eventualmente ia lá, aparecia para uma visita depois do trabalho, em algum dia que não estivesse _muito_ cheia de serviço. Draco chegava bem mais tarde nesses dias. Final de semana às vezes ela vinha almoçar trazendo Ron e seus filhos, Harry gostava, no entanto, seu companheiro sempre arranjava alguma coisa para fazer nesses dias, sumia de casa e só voltava bem de tardinha, por isso Harry não conseguia evitar desejar que as visitas de seus amigos fossem rápidas. Mas quase nunca eram.

Harry subiu e foi logo em direção ao quarto que ele e Draco preparavam para a criança. Harry tinha um péssimo gosto para decoração, Draco não era muito melhor (não quando se tratava de um bebê sem sexo definido ainda), contudo, ele tinha pelo menos _noção_. Portanto, o moreno deixara a encargo do outro a decoração do quarto. Ele podia claramente perceber que haviam coisas de mais verde e prata ali, mas estava tudo bem diluído, e o outro tinha seus argumentos.

- Verde é uma cor unissex, serve tanto para menina e para menino. Vermelho também é, mas é uma cor muito forte para uma criança, que deve ter um quarto de cores leves e calmas. Confessemos, vermelho claro _é_ rosa, e o que faríamos se for um menino? E prata... Bem, prata é unissex também, diferente do dourado, que além de ser extravagante é uma cor típica para mulheres e pessoas exibicionistas no geral. Mas veja bem, também temos muitas coisas laranja claro, branco, amarelo pálido, e até um pouquinho de vermelho. – disse apontando para os objetos a sua volta. Mas nada escondia o fato de que apesar de ser feito com madeiras coloridas, o forro do berço era basicamente verde claro com detalhes em cinza.

Ok, Draco tinha seus argumentos.

Só que naquele dia, Harry tinha ido inocentemente passear no Beco Diagonal quando passara pela loja de roupa de crianças e encontrara um macacão laranja e vermelho. Aquilo o chamou a atenção, porque achava que seu filho (ou filha) estava com roupas de cores sem graça de mais, não era normal um bebê ter um quarto tão sóbrio (tirando pelo berço colorido – presente de Hermione). Então, aproveitando que ele estava com tempo livre resolvera entrar na loja e comprar algumas coisas. Ele não propriamente confiava no seu gosto, na verdade, tinha certeza que iria transformar aquilo num carnaval... mas, mesmo assim resolveu arriscar, iria dar alguma cor ao quarto que parecia mais de um empresário em miniatura do que de uma criança.

Draco ficara um tempo emburrando no sofá, xingando a droga do Potter e todas as suas gerações passadas até onde conseguia se lembrar. No entanto, estava tudo muito silencioso, e só ele sabia como silêncio naquela casa não era bom sinal. Depois de resistir por um tempo, e ainda de mau humor, ele resolveu averiguar o que a porcaria do Harry estava aprontando dessa vez.

O primeiro lugar que ele procurou foi no banheiro de cima, os únicos momentos que a casa ficava tão silenciosa eram no máximo quando ele tomava um banho demorado de banheira, porém, aquilo lá estava vazio. Quando pôs a cabeça pra fora do corredor novamente foi quando ouviu:

- Aha! É isso! – vindo da porta ao lado do quarto que ele e o grávido dividiam, o som vinha do quarto do bebê. Com uma tromba mais comprida do que se pode imaginar, e ainda assim curioso, ele abriu a porta. E teve um choque.

Harry encarava triunfante o quarto, mãos apoiadas na cintura, um pincel em uma delas, a roupa e as partes visíveis do corpo sujas das mais diversas cores, o nariz estava azul.

Mas não foi por isso que o queixo de Draco caiu. Foi pelo quarto em si. Suas paredes tão primorosamente pintadas de verde claro com rodapés e teto num tom cinza gelo estavam definitivamente estragadas. Por todo canto (menos no teto) havia bolotas irregulares das mais diversas cores, o carpete, de tom bege tão perfeito e caro, estava irremediavelmente sujo. Contudo, aquilo não era o suficiente para Harry, ah não, ele tinha que mexer nas cortinas também! As cortinas, azul escuro, pontilhadas com pingos brancos (que formavam a réplica exata do pedaço do céu onde se via a constelação Draco – Harry não sabia disso) foram trocadas por uma coisa... um pano... laranja e amarelo. E o berço, tão impecável (apesar daquela cores infantis) tinha agora algo colorido e desnecessariamente espalhafatoso pendurado nele, uma espécie de brinquedo para a criança. Ah os armários! Os armários estavam intocados, ainda bem! Pelo menos eles. Madeira de lei, raríssima, pelo menos um ínfimo de bom senso o seu esposo tinha.

Quando o choque de ver tudo que se esforçara para estar perfeito ter sido destruído passou, ou o abandonou o suficiente para deixar a capacidade de falar voltar, sua primeira ação foi:

- O que você fez seu... seu... – segurou no último momento o palavrão que ia saltar, acostumara-se a não correr riscos – seu estúpido!

- Oi? – perguntou Harry se virando, ainda tinha um sorriso de triunfo. – Não ficou maravilhoso?

- Maravilhosamente brega, só se for! Você tem o que na cabeça?! Estragou o quarto! Vamos ter que pintar tudo novamente!

- Não seja imbecil. Assim ficou muito melhor. – disse Harry colocando o pincel sobre uma das latas de tinta que tinham no chão.

- E o carpete! Você estragou o carpete! – Draco gritou acusatoriamente apontando para o chão.

- Uhn... Falando nisso... – Harry sacou sua varinha, Draco acreditou que ele iria apenas usar um feitiço para limpar a bagunça, e qual não foi sua surpresa quando com um movimento de varinha a peça desapareceu por completo, deixando o chão nu.

- O que...? – o loiro estava chocado de mais para completar a frase.

- Me disseram que carpete não faz bem para crianças, pode causar alergia.

- Era um carpete anti-alérgico idiota! – Draco bateu o pé no chão, estava mais contrariado do que nunca.

- Bem, eu sempre o achei feio. – Harry deu de ombros. – E dá muito mais trabalho limpar um carpete.

- Arrr! – a raiva era tanta que Draco quase não conseguia se expressar direito.

- Vamos, precisamos deixar a tinta secar. – disse Harry se dirigindo à porta, que era bloqueada pelo loiro em choque. – Vem, hoje eu vou fazer uma torta de morango e quero que você me ajude...

Durante uns 10 segundos Draco não absorveu completamente o que Harry estava falando. Seus olhos percorriam perdidos e desesperados o quarto arruinado: as paredes coloridas, a cortina desaparecida... Tudo estragado.

- Morango? – seu cérebro processou a informação primeiro que sua consciência.

- É. – Harry sorriu de uma forma nada puritana. – Morangos... Quem sabe com mel...?

Draco encarou Harry e avaliou-o por um momento, parecia dividido entre deixar a raiva se esvair pela oferta irresistível ou continuar irritado e zangado com o estrago no quarto. Obviamente, decidir entre Harry com morangos e mel _versus_ zangar-se por causa de um quarto de bebê não era bem algo que fizesse ele ficar muito tempo duvidoso.

- Morangos... Com mel você diz? – ele respondeu o sorriso nada puritano de Harry com um ainda menos santo. _(sangramento nasal II: o retorno. Céos, alguém me proteja da minha imaginação #baba#) (Calma amiga! trás o chapéu de alumínio)_

**oOo**

Draco estava em seu escritório tranqüilamente entediado e atarefado quando houve uma batida na porta.

- Sr. Malfoy? – disse uma voz por trás da madeira.

- Entre. – respondeu Draco sem levantar os olhos da papelada.

- Sr. Malfoy, o Ministro pede para o senhor levar os papéis da petição para ele.

- Estão em cima daquela estante. – apontou sem levantar o rosto – Pode levar.

- Er... Senhor, o Ministro deseja lhe falar em pessoa, disse querer discutir certos pontos... – a pessoa a porta enfim conseguira prender a atenção de Draco, que ergueu os olhos dos pergaminhos e encarou o menino de no máximo 18 anos que tinha só o rosto espinhento para dentro de sua sala. O menino se inquietou. Draco sabia muito bem que ser encarado por seus olhos cinzas e frios por muito tempo não era nada agradável, porém, ele não podia se evitar naturalmente de encarar os novatos, adorava amedrontá-los e este era um hábito quase automático.

- Certo. – disse se levantando, recolhendo as folhas da petição e saindo da sala, o rapaz abaixou a cabeça em sinal de respeito quando ele passou pela porta, e foi o percurso todo atrás de Draco.

Quando chegou em frente a sala do ministro cumprimentou sua secretária cordialmente.

- Ah, sr. Malfoy, o ministro o espera, pode entrar. – disse a senhora com um sorriso. Draco respondeu com um enviesado.

Deu duas batidas na porta e esperou a resposta:

- Entre, entre.

Reuniões com o Ministro eram sempre enfadonhas, discutiam processos legais e outras baboseiras detalhistas. Obviamente Draco era o melhor nesses assuntos... ou pelo menos o segundo melhor, visto que Granger – chefe o departamento de leis bruxas no ministério – era na verdade, considerada a melhor de todos, todavia ela era cabeçuda, e sangue-ruim, por isso nem contava como gente.

Quando saiu da sala, o jovem sentiu como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, o Ministro era muito cabeça dura, e às vezes era difícil o convencer do melhor, por isso, Draco estava exasperado quando caminhava de volta para sua sala, e não foi com prazer que ele viu Granger correndo em sua direção.

- Ah, Malfoy! – os cabelos felpudos dela balançavam de um lado para o outro enquanto ela se aproximava correndo dele. – Vamos! Temos que ir, te explico no caminho pro átrio.

O loiro abriu a boca para protestar, como aquela insolente ousava segurá-lo de forma tão autoritária?! Ah se os Malfoy o vissem sendo arrastado de forma tão horrenda por uma sangue-ruim! Abriu a boca para protestar e soltar impropérios contra ela, porém, foi interrompido.

- É sobre o Harry. – automaticamente a boca aberta para xingar se tornou uma boca aberta em preocupação.

- Harry? O que tem ele? Está tudo bem? – de repente, a mão da sangue-ruim no seu braço não era um mal tão grande assim.

- Sim, aparentemente sim. Tentaram te procurar na sua sala e não te acharam, por isso, foram até a minha, e eu soube que você estava no escritório do Ministro, estava indo te avisar.

- Avisar o que Granger? Desembucha! – Draco sentiu que perdera os órgãos de sua barriga, não sentia mais nada, havia apenas um vácuo dentro dele.

- O Harry, Draco, está dando a luz! – definitivamente, um ataque cardíaco poderia o ter pego naquele instante.

- O QUÊ?! – Draco acelerou o passo, quase correu, Granger teve problemas em acompanhá-lo. – Onde? Onde ele está? St. Mungus? Em casa?!

- St. Mungus! – disse Granger também afobada. – Malfoy, calma! Ele está be...

- Dane-se!!! Eu só quero chegar lá! – ele não teve paciência de esperar o elevador, correu pelas escadas até chegar ao átrio, não fez questão de se certificar se Granger ainda o seguia ou não. Só se deu conta de que ela escolhera outro meio de transporte quando passou correndo pelo elevador no átrio e deu de cara com ela saindo das portas de ouro.

- Malfoy, espera! – tarde de mais, Draco aparatara.

Um segundo depois estava no hall de entrada do hospital St. Mungus, correu para o balcão da recepção.

Ouviu instantes depois o som típico de aparatação e em seguida veio a voz irritada da amiga de Harry:

- Custava ter esperado!? – ela parecia bem mal humorada. No entanto, Draco não estava pra isso. Assim que chegou ao balcão da recepcionista percebeu que o mundo girava de uma forma nada convencional.

- Malfoy... – Granger apoiou a mão no ombro dele, ele quis afastá-la, repeli-la, não precisava da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim... Porém, não teve forças. – Malfoy... Draco, você está branco, tá tudo bem?

Ele forçou ainda mais o peso sobre os braços apoiados no balcão, quis responder algo como: _"Não me chame pelo primeiro nome!"_ Entretanto sentiu que se abrisse a boca, mais do que palavras iriam sair dali. Não podia dar um vexame daqueles, não na frente de uma sangue-ruim, por isso tentou ao máximo que pôde se recompor, pelo menos o suficiente para dizer:

- Harry... onde... – Granger deu um gritinho, havia se esquecido do amigo.

- Sim, por favor, soubemos que nosso amigo, Harry Potter, acaba de dar entrada aqui em trabalho de parto.

- Você é familiar? – perguntou a mulher com uma voz monótona.

- Não, quer dizer, sou a melhor amiga e...

- Só é permitido familiares. – disse a moça apontando para um cartaz atrás de si onde se lia: _"Emergência: Permitida somente a entrada de familiares"_.

- Mas... – Granger tentou argumentar, só que Draco não tinha tempo para isso.

- Eu... sou o pai. Quero entrar. – Sua respiração ainda estava irregular, mas ele conseguia se agüentar.

- Vou precisar que você assine alguns papéis...

- Meu filho está nascendo! Granger, faça isso! – ele não se importou se sua voz havia saído autoritária, não ligou pra careta que Granger fez ao ouvi-lo, queria apenas ver logo como Harry estava.

- Malfoy, você poderia ao me...

- Vamos, onde ele está?! – havia real desespero na sua voz, talvez por isso a enfermeira resolveu deixar pra lá os papéis por um instante.

- Betty! – chamou com sua voz entediada – Betty, leve este cavalheiro até o sr. Potter, ele é o pai.

- Sim. – respondeu uma jovem, que guiou Draco até a porta da emergência, o rapaz parecia ficar mais branco a cada passo que dava, Granger o acompanhou até a porta, onde delicadamente apertou seu braço e disse baixinho:

- Força. – naquele instante ele crispou os lábios, os olhos quase marejados, sentia que estava mais tonto do que deveria. Ainda assim continuou seguindo a enfermeira, que havia bloqueado a entrada de Granger, que não era familiar. Draco sentiu que suas pernas o estavam ludibriando, e que a qualquer instante ele cairia no chão sem forças ou tropeçaria nos próprios pés. Quando estava mais ou menos no meio do corredor, ouviu um grito, um grito bem alto, que ele reconheceu na mesma hora: era o grito de Harry.

Ele não agüentou mais, o mundo ficou escuro, suas pernas deixaram de obedecer e seu coração parou, de repente o chão estava próximo, aquilo havia sido a gota d'água.

**oOo**

A primeira coisa que percebeu é que sua cabeça doía muito, como se um trasgo montanhês o tivesse espancado.

Depois veio um gosto amargo na boca, e então a consciência de que estava num lugar mais iluminado do que era confortável. Gemeu. Foi quando se deu conta das vozes: risos, comemorações, estavam felizes.

A primeira pergunta foi "Onde?", em seguida "Como?" depois "O que?". Abriu os olhos de vagar, o que ele estava fazendo mesmo? Tinha ido ver seu filho nascer e...

A memória de tudo que ocorreu voltou como um flash, ele se levantou de um pulo. Se arrependeu segundos depois, parecia que ao se levantar deixara o cérebro caído para trás, doía muito.

- Ahhr – gritou quando a dor da cabeça o apertou.

- Malfoy! Enfim você acordou cara. – A voz mongol do Weasel ressoou em sua cabeça, recebeu um tapinha no ombro, se encolheu com o contato. – Toma, até você merece fumar um. – e o grandalhão enfiou um charuto na mão do outro, que olhou para o objeto confuso. Depois fez uma careta, odiava o cheiro daquilo. Antes que tivesse total noção, o ruivo já o estava arrastando por uma sala, e Draco mal percebera que suas pernas o estavam acompanhando.

- Draco! Ah, que maravilha! – era a voz de Granger. Ela por um instante pareceu que iria abraçá-lo, mas desistiu no meio quando o loiro fez um olhar de terror com a possibilidade de isto acontecer, ao invés disso ela transformou o movimento num aperto de mão.

- Parabéns! – disse ainda com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Porém, Draco ainda se sentia confuso, por isso apenas agradeceu com uma aceno de cabeça desconfiado.

- Draco, olha só! – a voz de Harry! O jovem virou o pescoço tão rápido que sentiu o músculo doer. Num instante entendera tudo, sabia o porquê de estar ali, seu coração se acelerou de uma forma dilacerante.

- Harry. – disse num fiapo de voz. Seus olhos estavam presos num pequeno embrulho nos braços do moreno, sua vista ficou embaçada, ele piscou com força, e as lágrimas caíram, limpando novamente sua visão.

- É um menino! Olha só, ele é lindo. – Draco se aproximou cauteloso, prostrou-se ao lado de Harry, não fez nada para impedir as lágrimas, sim, era lindo... Embora parecesse um joelho... Mas, lindo, de qualquer forma.

O loiro segurou o rosto de Harry e o beijou longamente. Emocionado.

- S-sim, é lindo. – disse quando seus rostos se separaram.

- Já decidiram o nome?

- Sim.

- Não.

Ron olhou confuso, não conseguiu pegar a tempo quem dissera sim e quem dissera não.

- Draco, nós já discutimos isso. Se fosse menino iria se chamar James como o me...

- Não! Não vamos chamar o **meu** filho de James! Que nome mais vulgar! Porque não algo mais... Impetuoso, talvez... Scorpius!

- Eca, esse nome é horrível!

- Melhor do que James, quem já se viu?!

- Achei que já tínhamos superado esse assunto. – Harry disse fechando a cara.

- Não enquanto você insistir com essa porcaria de nome.

- Era o nome do meu pai!

- E daí? Você não me viu pedindo para chama-lo de Lucius não é mesmo?

- Mas, Scorpius é um nome simplesmente ridículo! – Harry torceu o nariz – Daqui a pouco vai querer chama-lo de Cancer ou Pisces!!!

Ron soltou um riso muito mal segurado.

- Está rindo do que Weasel?? – perguntou Draco cortante.

- Vamos lá cara... Scorpius é realmente meio ridículo.

- É um nome de família!

- Aha! Se você pode chamá-lo com um nome de família, porque não pode ser James?

- Porque James é ridículo!

- E Scorpius é o que?

- Ron... Isso vai demorar. Quer ir à lanchonete por um tempo?

- Quero! – respondeu o rapaz prontamente, adorando a desculpa para sair do meio daquela briga.

Durante muito tempo eles brigaram no hospital, por horas diriam depois Ron e Hermione, uns 10 minutos no máximo desmentiriam os pais da criança, que sempre ria bastante quando a história era contada. Todavia, seu nome não fora decidido naquele dia, e nem nos próximos, demorara quase duas semanas inteiras até que seus pais chegassem a um acordo: _Bernard Sírius Malfoy-Potter_.

- Oh sim, eu carreguei você durante _sete_ meses. Sete. Isso não é fácil. E ainda tive que te dar a luz, e o seu pai, o que ele fez além de desmaiar na hora mais importante? Nada. Então é claro que o seu último nome tinha que ser o meu.

O menino de cabelos rebeldes e loiros sorriu. Adorava aquela história, mesmo que o pai Draco ficasse muito emburrado quando ela era contada. No entanto, achava divertido ver como seus pais podiam ser briguentos quando jovens.

- E o meu? Como foi o meu papai? – perguntou uma menininha de cabelos loiros arruivados para o pai que contava a história.

- Ah, o seu... – mas, foi Draco quem respondeu – Eu faço questão de contar essa história, afinal, fui **eu** que te carreguei por oito meses. Veja bem, oito. O que significa que eu sou muito mais resistente que esse aí. – disse apontando Harry com a cabeça, que apenas riu do comentário ácido do esposo.

- Dian Lily Potter-Malfoy – recitou Harry. – Você sabe por quê o Lily?

- Por causa dos meus olhos. Que são iguais aos do papai.

- Sim, mas porque Lily? – insistiu.

- Uhn... Era o nome da sua mãe, que também tinha olhos como o meu, a vovó. – disse a menina sorrindo orgulhosa.

- Exato. Agora, vamos a história... – começou Draco, prendendo a atenção dos filhos em si novamente, enquanto alisava a barriga já proeminente: o terceiro herdeiro.

**Fiim?? **(será :P?)

**Ern... uhn... sim, esse é o FIM **(pelo menos por hora...)

* * *

**N/A:** Aaah... ok. Essa história tinha sido escrita para ser uma coisinha bonitinha de um capítulo só; que ficou gigante (tá... nem tanto), e eu dividi em dois cap. E deveria terminar aí, e só eventualmente (se me desse na telha) eu daria uma espécie de continuação a ela. O problema é que me deu na telha antes do previsto x) Então, tenho dois capítulos a mais já escritos (ou quase) dessa fic, mais uns dois que passeiam na minha mente. 

E porque eu estou dizendo isso? Porque quero saber se já tá bom ou eu devo dar a continuação para vocês? Porque tipo, como diz o título, a fic é cheia de flashs de momentos da vida da família, e não vai seguir uma ordem cronológica, um dia eu posso falar sobre os netos deles e o capítulo seguinte contar como foi a primeira gravidez do Draco.

Estão interessados?

Quem tiver levante a mão o/. Ou no mesmo esquema do capítulo anterior, apenas responda: _"Cheguei até o final/Li tudo/Continue/Não pare!"_. Bom se você for uma pessoa verborrágica como eu, sinta-se a vontade para escrever um review enorme também :P

_p.s. 1_: A todos que leram e reviwaram, desculpem o atraso, era pra postar no sábado... mas eu não parei em casa, espero que ainda sirva i.i (especialmente para usted **Condessita**, a mentora desse crime que esta fanfic :P)

_p.s. 2_: Srt.(o) **sapina**, foste a(o) única(o) que não deixou e-mail para contanto, então respondo-te por aqui mesmo: Muito obrigada e cá está a sua continuação n.n Espero que seja satisfatória :)

_p.s. 3_: Só mais uma coisa, para tudo fazer sentido: _Porco aranha, porco aranha!__Aí vem, o porco aranha!_ #cantarolando#

* * *

**E no próximo capítulo...**

_- Achou engraçado é Harry? - sua voz era fria e arrastada. A resposta foram os risos aumentando sonoramente. - Acho que eu vou ter que te ajudar a se divertir um pouco mais. _

_Um brilho assassino passou pelos olhos cinzas de Draco, ele se abaixou ao lado do companheiro, que abriu os olhos lacrimosos de tanto riso, prevendo o que o outro faria, ele ainda tentou: _

_- Não... não... sai, sai! - mas estava fraco de mais(...) _#esse é o momento que toca a música: TAM DAAAAM!!!# XD

* * *

Reviewe e salve um autor! Ou você poderá estar criando mais um emo no mundo a.a 


	3. Capítulo Terceiro

**Flashs de uma História**

**Autor:** Rapousa

**Capa:** http://img406.imageshack.us/my.php?image (igual) flashsdeumahistriacapaaz8.jpg --- Substitua o (igual) pelo símbolo respectivo _(tosquíssima, não repara xP)_

**Gênero: **Romance/Geral

**Ship:** Draco/Harry _e_ Harry/Draco (se é que você me entende ;P)

**Resumo:**_. Procurando uma história fluffy, com soft lemon, romance, e de brinde com um M-Preg leve? Sorria, você acaba de encontrar a história certa. Apenas relaxe, conforte-se e leia. Às vezes pode ser simplesmente muito bom ler uma história boba sobre um romance feliz com um casal interessante, não perca a oportunidade ;)_

_Contém lotes e montes de Slash/Yaoi/Menino-com-menino, tem algumas cenas picantes e tem M-Preg, leia sem preconceito, prejulgamentos e seja feliz ;D_

* * *

**Capítulo Terceiro - Pig Poo**

O céu apenas começava a ficar claro quando um menino de cabelos rebeldes e loiros prateados saiu para o grande jardim que tinha no terreno da casa. Ele ainda vestia pijamas de flanela, os pés aquecidos por chinelas acolchoadas, as mãos nos bolsos.

Por um instante pareceu que não faria nada além de permanecer ao lado da macieira, de costas para a casa, encarando a alta cerca viva que divisava o terreno. Nenhum barulho podia ser ouvido em qualquer lugar, nada além do vento batendo nas folhas e os passarinhos que começavam a acordar.

- Então...? - uma voz infantil pôde ser ouvida - Conseguiu?

Uma menina de cabelos indecisamente loiro-avermelhado saiu do mesmo local do qual o menino viera, ela era menos de uma cabeça menor que ele, faltava-lhe um dente na parte superior da boca, também estava de pijamas e tinha um ar excitado.

Em resposta, o garoto apenas se virou o suficiente para poder vê-la, seu rosto era ilegível. Pairou no ar uma indecisão misturada com expectativa, aquilo ali estava definitivamente tenso. A garotinha pareceu ficar aborrecida com o silêncio, quando apareceu que iria protestar, o menino soltou um suspiro triste e levantou os ombros de forma simplista, ainda sem dizer nada.

- Eu sabia... – a menina tinha um tom de repreensão - Você nunca teria coragem de...

Antes que terminasse a frase, o jovem retirou uma das mãos do bolso, e com um sorriso triunfante mostrou que ali tinha um pedaço de madeira encerado e trabalhado, medindo entorno de 25 centímetros.

- Ah!!! - a garotinha soltou uma exclamação feliz e deu um pulo de satisfação, em seguida correu e agarrou o menino num abraço apertado.

- Ben, você conseguiu Ben!!!

- Shiiii, Dian! Você vai acordar todo mundo! - falou o garoto em censura, embora não pudesse evitar o sorriso que percorria seu rosto. - É claro que eu consegui, eu disse que conseguiria.

A menina se afastou, e em seus incríveis olhos verdes (tão diferentes dos castanhos do irmão) não tinha mais nada além da pura expectativa.

Sem precisar perguntar nada, o rapazote, que não devia passar dos 10 anos, esticou o braço com o objeto, de uma forma quase teatral. A menina prendeu a respiração, olhava fascinada para o cotoco de madeira, que segundos depois começou a expelir faíscas da ponta. A jovem bateu palmas.

Vendo que a irmã mais nova gostara, Bernard, ou Ben, fez uma espécie de careta, e da varinha mágica saíram flores, a garota ficou ainda mais feliz e soltou uma exclamação empolgada.

- Que lindo - e seus olhos brilharam. Depois das flores vieram passarinhos de luz, um mini sol, um guarda-chuva de bolinhas, mas foi só depois dos coraçõezinhos brilhantes que ela voltou a realmente dizer alguma coisa.

O menino parecia estar pensando, imaginando talvez qual seria o próximo truque que faria.

- Ben... - ela começou tímida.

- Uhn?

- Faz... faz o dragão?

- O dragão? - perguntou desgostoso. A irmã sempre pedia o dragão, e era realmente difícil fazê-lo. – Por que você gosta tanto desse dragão? - ele estava visivelmente contrariado.

- Ben... vai Ben... faz o dragão... por mim...! - como ele poderia resistir aqueles olhinhos verdes tão suplicantes? Para Ben era quase impossível negar um pedido da irmã feito dessa forma, por isso ele apenas aceitou resignado o dragão que teria de fazer.

Começou com uma careta, como se estivesse se concentrando ao máximo. Inicialmente só uma fumaça laranja saíra da ponta da varinha, mas os olhos da pequena estavam fixos ali, como se tudo no mundo pudesse acabar, e mesmo assim ela só teria olhos para o que o irmão fazia.

Aos poucos, como numa espécie de parto bizarro, uma cabeça começou a aparecer da ponta da varinha, a bocarra aberta, os dentes de fora. Lentamente ela passou, seguida de um pescoço que parecia infinito, o bichinho, que era mais exatamente uma miniatura de dragão laranja berrante, abria e fechava a boca de forma assustadora, mas a menina não tirava os olhos dele.

Quando o longo pescoço passou, o dragão estava realmente próximo do rosto da menina, que não dava sinal de recuar, então, vagarosamente foram saindo os ombros musculosos, junto com eles foram passando as asas, que deveriam ter praticamente o tamanho do corpo todo. O animalzinho continuou se retorcendo e batendo os dentes ameaçadoramente, parecia querer chegar até a jovem de qualquer jeito.

Seu rabo estava prestes a aparecer, a boca estava a micro centímetros do rosto da menina, enfim, sua asa saiu por completo, ele as abriu em um movimento brusco, como se fosse voar para finalmente eliminar a distância de um fio de cabelo que parecia separar seus afiados dentes do nariz empinado da ruivinha. Mas assim que ele abriu as asas, explodiu em milhões de faíscas laranjas, Dian não se moveu, não levou um susto. Seus olhos naquele momento não refletiam só as faíscas laranjas, estavam iluminados por fascinação e encanto.

- Quando eu crescer... - disse com uma voz sussurrada, como se não quisesse atrapalhar o espetáculo das últimas faíscas que brilhavam caindo na direção do chão - quero ser domadora de dragões. Viver no meio deles, protegendo-os, cuidando.

- Não seja boba. Dragões não são como essa miniaturinha idiota, não é nem divertido, nem fácil cuidar deles.

- Mas eu estou dizendo que farei isso! - respondeu zangada.

- E eu estou dizendo que é impossível. - o menino também estava zangado.

- E porque é impossível se tem gente que faz isso? E aquele irmão do tio Ron? Ele trabalha com dragões - quando viu, já estava gritando.

- Pra você é impossível. Você é menina, meninas não trabalham como domadoras de monstros.

- Mas eu vô, eu vô e EU VOU!! - gritou batendo o pé com raiva.

- Não vai não, principalmente se continuar gritando que nem um bebê! – logo em seguida olhou em volta preocupado – E não grite, quer que eles acordem com todo esse ataque??

Por um momento reinou o silêncio, nenhuma das crianças falou, embora a menininha ainda tivesse os olhos marejados e o rosto emburrado, com uma tromba maior que de elefante.

O vento batia suavemente nas folhas e o sol começava a aparecer no horizonte distante, o menino brincava de soltar pequenas estrelinhas da varinha quando a garotinha falou:

- Agora é minha vez de brincar, me dá. - disse esticando a mão na direção do artefato mágico.

- Não. - respondeu sem nem olha-la

- Beeeennn... é a minha vez, me dá a varinha... - disse com voz de choro, mas o garoto fingiu não ouvi-la - Beeeeeen... Bernard... andaaa.

Como sua voz manhosa e pidona não surtisse o efeito esperado, a menina resolveu partir para o ataque. Pulou na direção da mão esticada do irmão, tentando arrancar a varinha, porém, o menino era rápido, conseguiu evitar o primeiro ataque, mas a irmã mais nova não desistiria, com outro pulo rápido conseguiu colocar a mão no artefato, só que ela não era forte o suficiente para arrancar de uma vez a varinha do mais velho, o que ocasionou uma briga de puxões.

- Bernard!!! Me dá a varinha! É a _minha_ vez!

- Não! Isso não é coisa para criancinha! Eu ainda não acabei de usar!

- Eu não sou criançinha!!! E você já usou de mais, me dáááááá!!

- Se... você quisesse... pegaria... você mesma... uma varinha!!!! - gritou ele puxando com o máximo de força que podia, por fim, no último puxão, conseguiu tomar posse do artefato, esticou o braço no ar, deixando fora do alcance das mãos da irmã, que agora tentava pular, e escala-lo.

- Bernaaaaaarrddd!!!! - ela reclamava em voz chorosa.

- Bom dia. - uma voz arrastada e irônica pôde ser ouvida. As crianças imediatamente pararam a briga, Bernard escondeu a mão com a varinha atrás das costas.

- B-bom dia. - respondeu o garoto com a cor fugindo do rosto.

- Bom dia papai. - respondeu a menina enxugando algumas lágrimas.

O homem alto viera do mesmo local que as duas crianças, tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto fino, que incrivelmente lembrava o formato do rosto do menino, e um nariz arrebitado que era igual ao da garotinha, a cor do cabelo era a mesma da de Bernard, embora diferente da criança, os dele fossem lisos e sedosos e não naturalmente despenteados.

- Sabe... hoje eu acordei porque Eva estava chorando, como sempre faz de manhã, coloquei a mão na cabeceira, em busca da minha varinha, da qual nunca saio da cama sem, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao não encontrá-la no lugar certo? - sua voz era terrivelmente calma e gelada, os meninos pareciam estar congelados, a culpa vazando por cada poro deles. - Então, eu ouvi alguns gritos e pensei: Oh, eles já estão acordados, que encantador. Resolvi vir aqui perguntar, assim, só por perguntar, será que algum dos dois não viu, talvez por acidente, a minha varinha? - ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto, e as crianças queriam que o mundo abrisse um buraco para eles se esconderem ali.

Por um momento ouve apenas silêncio, no qual Bernard pareceu inquieto e indeciso, Dian olhava em expectativa para do pai e depois de esguelha para o irmão, nenhum deles parecia realmente certo do que deveriam fazer.

- Então, vocês viram ou não minha varinha por aí? - perguntou se aproximando alguns passos, os meninos se retesaram.

Bernard e o pai se encararam alguns segundos, antes que o garoto desviasse o olhar, não havia como enganar o pai, às vezes parecia que ele era capaz de ler mentes, logo, era melhor contar tudo de uma vez... o problema era a forma que contaria...

- Uaaaaah - alguém bocejou largamente - Hoje está uma manhã bonita! Bom dia crianças.

Diferente do homem loiro, esse tinha uma voz animada e descontraída, os cabelos eram escuros e bagunçados, e os olhos incrivelmente verdes, como o da menina, seu rosto, suas feições lembravam e muito as de Bernard, a grande diferença era que o menino tinha o rosto mais fino, como o do loiro.

- Bom dia pai. - respondeu o garoto sem encarar o recém chegado, ainda estava cabisbaixo.

- 'Dia - respondeu a menininha.

- Como está a Eva? - perguntou o garoto numa voz nervosa. O homem de cabelos bagunçados pareceu que ia responder, mas foi interrompido pelo loiro.

- Não venha desconversar sr. Bernard Malfoy-Potter! E a srt. também Dian! - disse apontando acusadoramente para a menina, que soltara um risinho quando o irmão levara a bronca - Acha que eu não sei que isso também tem seus dedinhos encrenqueiros no meio??

- Mas papa...

- Nada de papai, eu quero minha varinha e quero agora! - falou ameaçador, seus olhos correndo de uma criança para a outra.

Resignado, e sabendo que seria pior se não o fizesse, Bernard tirou a mão das costas e esticou a varinha na direção do pai, no rosto um olhar envergonhado, as maçãs da bochecha coradas e o olhar perdido em algum ponto da grama.

Com um ar indignado e irritado, o loiro foi em direção à varinha e arrancou-a da mão do filho.

- AHahahahahaHHahahHaHAhAH!!! - uma risada pôde ser ouvida, vinda do moreno, que parecia sinceramente e imensamente divertido. - Não acredito Draco, eles roubaram a sua varinha! - o riso ainda não havia sumido. O loiro tinha os lábios crispados, furioso, o encarava assassinamente.

- Não vejo graça nenhuma Harry.

Mas o outro já não o estava ouvindo, ia em direção às crianças, rindo.

- Vocês são de mais! Conheço alguém... ou melhor, alguéns, que ficariam orgulhosos de vocês pela travessura.

Os dois pequenos pareceram ganhar alguma cor no rosto, e acompanharam o pai, primeiro com um risinho tímido, depois Dian, feliz por não ser castigada, pulou no pai Harry e o abraçou, acompanhando a gargalhada. Harry despenteou mais ainda os cabelos do filho mais velho, que abriu um pouco mais o sorriso tímido.

- Isso não é motivo de orgulho sabia?? Além de pegarem minha varinha sem permissão, eles estavam fazendo mágica clandestinamente!

- É? - perguntou Harry ainda risonho. - E que tipo de mágica vocês fizeram?

- Bernard fez flores, passarinhos, e corações pra mim, e depois fez o dragão pai, um dragão vivo, que rosnava e mostrava os dentes, o dragão era lindo, então ele abriu as asas e PIMBA! Virou fogos e... foi incrível! Quando eu for grande, quero ser domadora de dragões pai! - o homem riu com a empolgação da menininha, que continuava agarrada a ele, depois se virou para o filho mais velho interessado.

- Você conseguiu fazer um dragão corpóreo perfeito?

- Sim, os dragões dele são sempre perfeitos, e aí ele faz uma cara assim – a garotinha imitou uma careta, que se assemelhava levemente com a que o irmão fazia - e vai saindo de vagar... bem de vagar, mas é lindo!

- Será que você poderia, por favor, parar de estimular meus filhos a fazerem coisas horríveis como roubar e fazer mágicas ilegalmente?! - perguntou o loiro realmente irritado.

- É crianças, o pai de vocês está certo. Não foi legal o que fizeram, se quisessem uma varinha, era só pedirem que eu emprestava a minha. Vocês sabem como papai Draco fica estressado facilmente. - acrescentou a última frase só para os filhos, que riram cumplicimente.

- Você... você! - disse apontando com a varinha acusadoramente para o moreno - Pare de incitar as crianças! - Se aproximou e empurrou o outro de perto. - Os dois, se eu souber mais uma vez de uma travessura dos dois, uma que seja, estão ambos perdidos, estou avisando. Por hoje, vocês não vão poder sair para brincar lá fora, nem hoje nem amanhã. É o preço que se paga por bancarem os espertos.

- Não... não! Pai!

- Pai, você não pode fazer isso, pai!

Mas ele já não estava mais ouvindo os protestos, caminhava zangado para dentro de casa, lançando rapidamente um olhar assassino para o companheiro de cabelos rebeldes.

- Pai! - apelaram as crianças chorosas para o último pai que restara.

- Eu não posso fazer nada, vocês sabem que ele está certo. - disse levantando os ombros, logo em seguida guiou os filhos chorosos para dentro de casa. - Vamos, está na hora do café.

**oOo**

- Trago boas notícias família! - ele anunciou animado assim que passou pela porta da frente. Mas para sua tristeza não houve resposta. Por um momento se sentiu emburrado, quando ele tinha algo para contar ninguém estava presente para ouvi-lo. Foi passando o hall de entrada, que viu algo que fez seu coração dar um salto feliz.

Draco estava tirando uma soneca, a filhinha de dois anos em seu peito, também adormecida, uma mão dele pendia toscamente para fora do sofá, um livro seguro frouxamente ali. Aparentemente ele cochilara enquanto contava histórias para Eva dormir.

Harry deixou a maleta de trabalho sobre a poltrona ao lado, se aproximou dos dois, beijou a testa do loiro e acariciou carinhoso os cabelos cacheados e negros como piche da filha. O desejo de contar a novidade perdido em algum lugar esquecido dele, agora tudo que queria era observar aquela cena, que era o cúmulo da beleza.

- Não Dian você tinha que ver!

- Eu sei, quando mostrarmos pra ele, vai adorar.

- Imagina a cara que vai fazer! - os dois riram sonoramente. Sujos e enlameados, Dian e Bernard entraram em casa falando a altos brados, Harry se virou para os dois.

- Pai!

- Pai, você chegou! - ambos iniciaram o movimento de correr na direção do pai, mas este fez um movimento de repreensão e pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio, ambas crianças se detiveram, então ele apontou para adulto e bebê adormecidos no sofá. Os meninos compreenderam na hora, e pé ante pé se aproximaram do sofá. Dian tinha uma caixa nas mãos, a colocou sobre a mesinha de centro e se ajoelhou ao lado do pai adormecido e da irmãzinha mais nova.

- Eles ficam tãaaaao bonitinhos dormindo juntos! - disse num sussurro alisando o cabelo do pai adormecido delicadamente.

Harry sorriu para a filha, concordando com ela.

- Mas eu acho que se fosse eu dormindo em você seria ainda mais espetacular. - disse sem cerimônia, o pai não pôde se evitar sorrir.

- Talvez... - respondeu por fim.

- Papai Draco estava lendo pra ela? - perguntou Bernard apontando para o livro frouxamente seguro pelo loiro. - Ele nunca mais leu pra gente.

Harry sentiu o jeito meio sem sentimento com que o filho mais velho dissera aquilo, por isso anotou mentalmente de pedir para Draco ler para os outros dois de noite. Houve um momento de silêncio em que todos contemplavam os adormecidos, até Harry resolver se pronunciar:

- Então, posso saber o que os dois estavam aprontando dessa vez, antes de eu chegar?

As crianças trocaram olhares cúmplices, e Harry teve a impressão de que alguma coisa no mínimo interessante sairia dali.

- Estávamos colocando um plano em prática. - disse Dian de forma séria.

- Um plano benigno, antes que você pergunte. - Bernard completou.

- Bom, antes dos dois me contarem essa incrível história, devo perguntar se as gracinhas já jantaram.

- Bem... - começou Bernard inseguro.

- Não. E eu estou realmente morrendo de fome.

- Então vamos deixar seu pai e sua irmã em paz. Enquanto vocês me contam a sua incrível façanha, eu esquento a janta.

- Certo! - Dian levantou do chão feliz. Os três foram para o outro recinto.

**.o.**

Draco acordou com um cheiro bom... um cheiro muito bom, e se deu conta de que estava faminto.

Abriu os olhos e viu que já era noite, sentiu um peso sobre o peito, Eva estava adormecida ali, esfregou os olhos, havia realmente pego no sono lendo _"Contos de Beedle o Bardo"_ para a filha. Soltou um longo bocejo antes de se sentar no sofá, tomando o cuidado de não incomodar a caçulinha da família.

- Eva... Evangeline... acorde, você deve estar com fome já. Eva... - a menininha se remexeu, e bem de vagar abriu os olhos azuis claro, os olhos de Narcisa Malfoy. - Boa noite.

- 'Noite. - respondeu esfregando os olhos com as mãozinhas.

- Vamos jantar? Parece que seu pai Harry está cozinhando.

Em resposta a menina fez que sim com a cabeça, Draco a levantou no colo e foi na direção da cozinha, quando abriu a porta as vozes do companheiro e dos dois outros filhos chegaram até ele.

- E ele ainda disse: _"Mas isso não faz sentido!"_ claro, eu retruquei: _"Meu senhor, analise mais atentamente as provas!"_ e ele realmente foi analisar! - Harry e as crianças caíram na gargalhada, Dian estava vermelha de tanto rir, Bernard havia escondido o rosto nos braços cruzados, só dava para ver ele tremendo, rindo e Harry soltava uma gostosa gargalhada enquanto mexia algo no fogão.

- Vejo que a piada foi boa. - disse Draco com um sorriso enviesado no rosto.

- Pai, pai! O papai Harry tem que te contar o que aconteceu hoje no trabalho dele! Tinha um cara, que chegou lá...

- Dian! Você vai estragar a piada, você é péssima contando histórias! - reclamou Bernard em tempo.

- Não sou não! Conto melhor que você seu trouxa!

- Boa noite dorminhocos! - disse Harry para Draco e a filinha menor, Draco se aproximou dele, e Harry deu um beijo na testa de Eva e um nos lábios do companheiro.

- Boa. - respondeu Draco. - Porque você não me acordou quando chegou?

- E estragar aquela cena tão perfeita? Eu prefiro dormir a noite com a consciência tranqüila, sabendo que não fui eu a cometer o crime.

O sorriso enviesado de Draco aumentou.

- Estou fazendo estrogonofe, de frango, como você gosta. – disse o moreno ao fogão.

- Eu também gosto. - disse Dian - Fui quem pediu. - deu seu melhor sorriso de um dente faltando.

- Você puxou o seu bom gosto de mim. – Draco disse de nariz empinado.

- Ou será que foi você que puxou-o de mim? Porque eu gosto de estrogonofe de frango desde sempre, mas você... não sei, como saber se não foi só depois que nasci?

Harry e Draco riram do comentário da filha.

- Parece que não foi só o gosto que ela puxou, como toda a pretensão também. - Harry se riu, e foi acompanhado por Bernard.

- Não vejo sobre o que você possa estar falando. - Dian disse de nariz empinado, naquela hora, apesar de não realmente lembrar Draco fisicamente, ficou idêntica a ele. Harry apenas soltou um risinho com o comentário e a expressão 'draconiana' que a filha assumira.

- Ainda vai demorar muito pai? - perguntou Bernard para Harry.

- Na verdade... acaba de ficar pronto. - respondeu retirando a panela do fogo.

O jantar ocorreu tranqüilo, e todos já estavam saboreando a sobremesa quando Harry resolveu renovar o assunto.

- Então crianças, vocês vão contar ao papai Draco o que andaram fazendo a tarde toda fora de casa? - mandou um olhar cúmplice aos filhos, e Draco imaginou o que o esperaria.

Os meninos mais velhos trocaram olhares entre si, Bernard deu uma tossidinha:

- Não sabíamos antes que você estava entrando de férias, por isso não pudermos te dar nada como presente de comemoração, então desde sexta passada passamos o dia trabalhando em algo realmente excepcional.

- Algo inesquecível, fabulício!

- Fabuloso. - corrigiu Bernard. - Esperamos que você goste, por que deu trabalho.

- É, tivemos que ir até a biblioteca! - exclamou Dian como se o feito fosse algo excepcionalmente fantástico.

- Material de referência. - acrescentou o menino ao ver o olhar interrogativo do pai.

- Bem... se é algo tão... especial assim, mal posso esperar para vê-lo. - Draco sorriu torto, provavelmente seria mais algo cômico do que belo, afinal, o que duas crianças, um de 10 e outra de 8 anos poderiam fazer de tão excepcional?

- Eu vou buscar! - a menina pulou feliz da cadeira e foi correndo na direção da sala, voltou instantes depois com uma caixa marrom e meio suja nas mãos.

- Feliz férias! - disse entregando-a com seu melhor sorriso sem um dente.

- Feliz férias! - Bernard sorriu junto. Draco não pôde se evitar sorrir para os dois.

- Obrigado. - respondeu dando um beijo na testa da filha e o mesmo no filho.

Enquanto vagarosamente desembrulhava a caixa (e fazia isso de propósito) os dois meninos ficavam em expectativa, os rostinhos cheios de medo, prazer e pressa, até a pequena Evangeline olhava paralisada para o pai.

Draco lentamente começou a abrir a tampa, todos pareceram naturalmente chegar mais para frente, como que ansiando o momento da abertura total, mas quando a tampa havia sido aberta quase pela metade, a própria fez o resto do serviço sozinha, como se um vento muito forte soprasse de dentro dela, fazendo até com que os cabelos de Draco voassem para cima.

O que se sucedeu a abertura ocorreu em milisegundos: A tampa abriu bruscamente, dela saltou uma escultura grotesca com olhos estrábicos e caídos, um sorriso macabro, era marrom e de aspecto gosmento, então a coisa gritou: "YAaaAaaAAAaaAAAaaAh!", Draco gritou junto e tacou o objeto no chão, se levantando no mesmo instante da cadeira, Harry e seus reflexos de auror, na hora que ouvira o grito, levantara e sacara a varinha, Eva começou a chorar com os movimentos bruscos que os dois pais fizeram. A criatura da caixa se pôs a dizer em seguida:

- Feliz férias! Feliz férias! Feliz férias! Feliz férias! Lala lala! - na voz de Dian - Para com isso! - a voz entrecortada de Ben - Feliz férias! Feliz férias! Feliz férias! Feeeeliiiiiiz fééeeeeriaaaaas! - a voz junta dos dois, risos logo em seguida, depois, silêncio.

A coisa grotesca e marrom enfim não produziu nenhum som, Draco tinha a mão sobre o peito, sentira que estava morrendo, um suor frio ainda escorria pela sua testa, suas mãos tremiam.

- Paaaai!! - não era uma voz preocupada, era um protesto irritado. - Olha o que você fez! - Dian estava recolhendo a caixa com a cabeça do monstro, parecia zangada. - Podia ter estragado, ele ia ficar horrível!

- Quê? - perguntou o pai imaginando que aquela coisa não poderia ficar pior do que já era.

Um gemido pode ser ouvido... depois tosses. Todos olharam a volta e não viram nada, então, uma risada baixinha, que foi aumentando até se tornar histérica.

- HAHahahAhHAHAhAhAHHAhHAHAHHAhaHAhHAhahHahHA! - Draco olhou por cima da mesa e pôde visualizar Harry, caído no chão, as mãos sobre a barriga, a varinha esquecida perto da cadeira. Estava _literalmente_ rolando de rir, pois se balançava de um lado para o outro, chegava a estar vermelho de tão sem ar.

- Qual é graça? - perguntou Dian sem entender, Bernard também olhava perplexo, e a pequena Eva parara de chorar só para assistir a cena. Mas Draco não precisava fazer a pergunta de Dian, ele sabia muito bem a única coisa que faria Harry rir tão desesperadoramente: os susto/ataque que ele dera ao abrir a caixa.

- Achou engraçado é Harry? - sua voz era fria e arrastada. A resposta foram os risos aumentando sonoramente. - Acho que eu vou ter que te ajudar a se divertir um pouco mais.

Um brilho assassino passou pelos olhos cinzas de Draco, ele se abaixou ao lado do companheiro, que abriu os olhos lacrimosos de tanto riso, prevendo o que o outro faria, ainda tentou:

- Não... não... sai, sai! - mas estava fraco de mais, não conseguia parar de rir. Draco se aproximou dele, que se contorceu. Sem aviso prévio, o loiro deu início a um ataque de cosquinhas, e ele sabia precisamente bem aonde o outro não se agüentava.

- Não... Ah! Não HahaHAhHA Nããaaao... HAHAHAHA... Pá- hAHAH - ra!

As crianças caíram no riso, Harry estava extremamente vermelho, lágrimas escorrendo pelos lados do olhos, e Draco piorava a situação com um sorriso maquiavélico enquanto cutucava o companheiro nos lugares certos do tórax.

- E agora uhn? É divertido rir dos outros? Você gosta de rir é?? - e as cosquinhas continuavam, o moreno tentou em vão rolar para o lado fugindo, mas foi pateticamente alcançado.

- Então... pede arrego? Quer clemência?

- HhHahHahAhAhAHa...Nu-Uhhahahuhaha... NUNCA! - conseguiu gritar. Harry não estava acostumado a perder, já enfrentara mais vilões do que poderia contar, duelara pela vida por mais tempo do que os mais experientes aurores, derrotara Voldemort, não iriam ser meras cosquinhas que o fariam sucumbir. Pôs seu cérebro para raciocinar.

Antes de pensar em qualquer plano, ele já estava agindo. Ao invés de tentar prender instantaneamente as mão de Draco, ele tomou impulso e pulou sobre o outro, conseguiu pegá-lo de surpresa, e sabia muito bem que Draco ficava sem reação no susto, por isso com o impulso e o peso de Harry ele acabou caindo para trás, por um momento as cosquinhas cessaram, mas só o suficiente para o loiro processar o que tinha acontecido.

- Ora seu... - suas mãos entraram em obra novamente, atacando Harry na cintura e nas costelas - Sai de cima de mim! - falou numa forma ameaçadora.

Mas Harry reagiu ao ataque colocando o peso sobre os braços do companheiro, que sendo pouco mais fraco e não tendo um treinamento de auror nas costas, não conseguiu evitar ser subjugado. Por instantes os rostos dos dois ficaram realmente muito próximos, e o sorriso que Harry dava, era o mesmo de anos atrás, quando ainda eram amantes secretos, seu coração falhou uma batida, se perdeu, naquele instante, ele era todo de Harry, sabia disso, e não tinha tempo para consternações. Harry pareceu correspondê-lo, prensou-o com mais força contra o chão, tão incrivelmente bom e prazeroso só de sentir o corpo do outro, Draco soltou um suspiro-gemido.

Mas o momento foi quebrado quando as crianças resolveram participar da brincadeira e se jogaram em cima dos pais gritando alegres.

Draco, no auge de sua maturidade, se sentiu corar. Esquecera dos filhos, iria se dar a Harry e nem lembrara que tinham crianças no recinto. No entanto, corou mesmo não pelos filhos, e sim pelo fato de ter se entregado tão deliberadamente ao momento.

**.o.**

Naquele dia, todos da casa foram dormir cedo. Não que estivessem cansados, mas os pais, os dois pais, pareciam apressar todo mundo para ir dormir, deram banho cedo nos filhos, os convenceram que era hora de descansar e às 19h30 já davam o beijo de boa noite em cada um.

Obviamente os pequenos estranharam tamanha pressa em dormir, por isso ficaram ainda um tempo acordados se perguntando o que poderia ser toda essa pressa. O que encontraram como a única resposta plausível foi: estavam casados claro. Papai Harry deveria ter tido um dia bem exaustante no trabalho e papai Draco ainda devia estar com sono do cochilo que tirara à tarde, essa era a conclusão lógica; queriam apenas descansar.

Por outro lado, quando entrou no quarto, seguido de perto pelo companheiro, Harry não estava nem um pouco cansado, na verdade sentia cada célula do seu corpo ligada, poderia correr uma maratona naquele instante, mas não era isso que queria, era?

Draco entrou no quarto logo depois do parceiro, assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, lançou todos os feitiços de repelimento, selamento e anti-sonoros que conhecia, em seguida, se dirigiu ao moreno com um sorriso nada ortodoxo nos lábios.

Lábios que encontraram a nuca fresca de Harry, que soltou o ar de uma vez num semi-gemido. Peça por peça as roupas foram caindo no chão ao lado da cama, e a cada acessório eram mais beijos nos lugares despidos. Harry desta vez estava apenas se deixando levar, Draco era quem conduzia, passava as mãos suavemente por cada canto do corpo do parceiro que ele sabia que o fazia perder mais o ar, e Harry ia permitindo, atraindo, mostrando a Draco o próximo passo, oferecendo alguma parte do corpo para esta ser explorada, e o parceiro atendia prontamente, e como atendia.

O loiro empurrou de forma lenta o outro para a cama, queria poder ficar mais tempo esquentando as coisas, mas diferente do parceiro, ele não tinha nervos de aço, gostava de esquentar apenas o suficiente, chegar logo ao ponto que interessava. Harry se deitou, e esperou Draco, sabia que o parceiro ficava nervoso quando estava assim, tão abertamente no poder e guiando tudo. O prazer de Harry, mais intrínseco, inconsciente e irreverente, era ver Draco nervoso, aquilo o agitava e excitava de uma forma que poucas outras coisas conseguiam.

O loiro viu Harry se deitando na cama como uma ovelhinha, a permissão dada para ser invadido, corrompido, possuído. Ficou nervoso, e feliz, por isso atacou, e aquela noite passou comprida, como se fossem dias, meses, fora perfeito, fora ótimo, a luz do sol entraria no dia seguinte no quarto, e despertaria dois corpos entrelaçados, exaustos, porém felizes, o sol traria enfim o calor que na noite havia sido alcançado através da união de corpos. Harry passaria o dia com sono, bocejando, mas o sorriso não abandonaria a sua face, nem quando chegasse ao seu departamento o caso de um possível grupo que praticava arte das trevas.

Draco por sua vez, teria um sorriso tão sincero e feliz, que os novatos morreriam de medo, tremeriam ao chegar perto do superior, porque se suas íris prescrutantes, ironia e voz arrastada já os deixavam nervosos, o que diria um sorriso daqueles? Era estranho, inusitado e fora do comum, por isso temiam. Boa coisa não podia significar...

Mas significava, muitas coisas significavam, significa muitas coisas, e eles, eles amavam. Em todos os sentidos.

* * *

------------ **Cena deletada/extra** ------------

Porém, quando Draco (o primeiro a sentir a luz do sol sobre as pálpebras sonolentas) acordou, ficou durante muito tempo em silêncio, apenas aproveitando o calor de Harry contra o seu peito por debaixo do edredom. Quando o companheiro enfim despertou, o loiro tinha o olhar perdido na escultura na cabeceira, a mesma que havia sido presente de férias dos seus filhos.

- Harry... o que exatamente viria a ser... _isto_. - perguntou não contendo a curiosidade, o moreno acompanhou o olhar intrigado dele e encontrou a estranha peça. - Sei lá, porque eles me dariam essa criatura como presente...?

- Draco, é você.

- Uhn? - o olhar ainda estava perdido na escultura.

- É você. Eles tentaram fazer uma escultura que representasse você.

- QUÊ?! - olhou chocado para o parceiro, só podia ser uma piada. - Essa... _criatura_, jamais poderia ser eu, olha só ess... - Antes de ao menos começar sua lista de impropérios ele reparara em algo que passara despercebido no dia anterior: a criatura tinha um rosto fino, comprido, e o nariz, de fato, era meio empinado, de uma forma grotesca, mas empinado, como o de Draco. As sobrancelhas, ou o que deveriam ser elas, estavam arqueadas, e os olhos, apesar de irregulares e assimétricos, lembravam vagamente os seus próprios. Oh Céus, aquela criatura era a representação dele mesmo!

- Mas que me...! - não sabia se xingava, ria, ficava revoltado ou abstraía. - Será que eles realmente me acham tão horroroso assim?

- Não seja estúpido. Eles tem 10 e 8 anos, o que você acha que crianças nessa idade podem esculpir? Fique sabendo que deu muito trabalho. Todo dia, desde que você entrou em férias, os dois iam até o pé da colina, no riacho, e tentavam fazer uma escultura sua, usaram como base uma das fotos minha e sua que tem em cima da lareira, aparentemente foi Ben que fez a maior parte do trabalho. Claro que eles não iam descobrir como fazer esculturas sozinhos, parece que foi Dian quem achou na biblioteca da escola um livro sobre artesanato, eles o usaram como base na hora de fazer a estrutura, que material usar e como secar, embora eu suponha que tenham usado um pouco de magia também, já que você derrubou a peça no chão e nada aconteceu.

Draco, não pode fazer nada além de ficar impressionado, a quem aquelas crianças tinham puxado? A Harry com certeza não era, aquele lá jamais teria tido uma idéia daquelas, muito menos ele próprio que nunca se preocupara muito em fazer presentes manuais para alguém.

- Mas e a fala? Era a voz de Dian e Ben saindo da escultura... - Draco não estava realmente perguntando para Harry, na verdade, estava pensando em voz alta, tentando entender tudo.

- Oh, essa é a parte mais fantástica de tudo. - disse Harry com um sorriso inegavelmente orgulhoso. - Aquilo ali era magia.

- Oras, eu sei que era magia! E não preciso de um curso de auror para identificar algo como aquilo!

- Sim Draco, mas pense bem, eles nunca aprenderam magia, nunca. E foram _eles_ que encantaram a estátua.

O loiro arregalou os olhos. Duas crianças que jamais nem pisaram em Hogwarts ou leram um livro de feitiços não podiam fazer aquilo sozinhas!

- Que varinha eles usaram para isso? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Creio que a minha. Lembra naquele domingo, que eu estava em casa, e as crianças passaram o dia inteiro fora? Pois é, elas tinham pedido minha varinha emprestada. Mas eu acho que eles não chegaram a fazer tudo sozinhos, pelo que eu entendi, tiveram ajuda da Hermione.

- E aonde, pelas barbas de Merlin, a Weasley entra nisso tudo?

- Oh, pelo que eu pude deduzir, parece que os meninos mandaram uma coruja para ela, perguntando algumas informações e pedindo livros emprestado, aparentemente ela veio até aqui em casa, eu só não entendi se você naquela hora estava fora, fazendo compras, não sei, ou só estava ocupado mais para dentro de casa. Só entendi que Mione apareceu por aqui com os livros pedidos, e os meninos a tiraram de casa e levaram até onde estavam montando a peça, acho que ela acabou mostrando os feitiços para eles, só que pelo que dá pra ver foram eles mesmo que no final usaram magia: a do Ben foi a que gravou a voz, e a de Dian a que fez a cabeça pular para fora. Parece que eles queriam fazer a boca se mexer, como se a estátua estivesse de fato cantando o "Feliz férias" mas Hermione os convenceu do contrário, disse que ia dar muito trabalho e era um feitiço avançado...

- Uhn... - Como Harry e Draco haviam conseguido produzir crianças tão imaginativas? - Parece que criamos dois mini-gênios.

- Oh sim. - se no olhar de Harry não houvesse um orgulho transbordante, então não se saberia mais o que era.

- Uhn... - Draco fez uma espécie de muxoxo, Harry o beijou, e o beijo lentamente foi se tornando em um abraço mais apertado, em mãos escorregadias, movimentos lentos foram se tornando mais apressados e a manhã seguiu com mais diversão, até a hora de seguir com as obrigações de pais e trabalhadores.

* * *

**N/A:** Uhn... esta autora encontra-se num momento gay e serelepe. Agradeço muito a todos, vocês pessoas felizes e lidinhas #aperta a bochecha de todo mundo# por terem deixado reviews! 

Bem bem... aqui está o terceiro capítulo :) E vocês tem me dado algumas idéias, quem quiser, pode continuar dando sugestão das cenas sobre a vida dos dois que gostaria de ver n.n Mesmo alguma cena citada na fic que passou meio batida, e que vocês queriam mais aprofundada... olhe bem, não tô prometendo, mas pode acabar me dando idéias :B

Lembre-se, reviews estimulam. Eu amo cada review comprida e da mesma forma gosto das curtinhas de uma frase só. A aprovação é tudo que um autor precisa pra se sentir seguro e continuar escrevendo n.n

E você também, pessoa que põe a fic nos favoritos ou nos alerts e não comenta, eu sei quem vocês são! Aha! Bem, obrigada a vocês também, é legal saber que vocês gostaram... quer dizer, é o que eu suponho, já que vocês não dizem isso letra por letra, de qualquer jeito, eu me sinto menos emo nesse mundo frio e desolado a.a

XD (gente, eu tô zoando tá? com essa história de emo... é que eu tenho uma outra fic – pra quem não me conhece – em que o Harry é emo, por isso que eu fico brincando com isso o tempo todo :P)

--------------oOo--------------

Agradecimentos pra lá de especiais:

**Condessa Oluha**, **May Malfoy Snape** (já vi que você gosta pouco do Draco ein :P Então, espero que tenhas gostado desse capítulo, e saiba que amei seu review :D Não espalha pra ninguém…. mas as imagens da culinária ficaram presas na minha mente por muito tempo :X), **Laura** (oh sim, eu vou escrever um capítulos só sobre a gravidez do Draco, eles está nos meus planos... algumas pessoas andam pedindo n.n Aguarde, quem sabe logo logo aparece por aqui esse cap :P?) **Lis Martin** (viu, promessa é dívida, não demorei pra atualizar ;P E siiim, os títulos dos capítulos são baseados em coisas do filme dos Simpsons, eu tava achando que ninguém ia reparar, você merece um prêmio por ter percebido x Há algo que eu possa fazer? Alguma cena especial que você gostaria de ver na fic?), **M. Sallaberry P.** (Ah, a briga pelo nome u,u Aquilo foi pra mostrar que quando deixam eles escolherem nomes, nomeiam os filhos por Scorpius e James, mas juntos, nanani nanão, eles escolhem nomes melhores, porque sério, ninguém merece o mau gosto dos dois XD), **Felton Blackthorn** (#autora ainda ansiosa por saber se ele vai ler ou não e se vai gostar ou não :X#), **DW03** (Oh, você por aqui, fico feliz :) Pronto, calma, tem continuação :P E ainda tem mais coisa por vir :D E... eu gostei do seu review, sempre gosto deles, por isso, espero que gostes desse cap :D), **Aleera Black** (Opa, como assim, eu a-do-ro reviews grandes, por mim, ce pode sempre escrever o quanto quiser xB Agora…. o Ron flagrando os dois…… uhn….. é, é uma idéia õ.o Vô pensar no assunto, acho que isso dá pra entrar em algum capítulo… veremos ;P Ah, valeu pelo review!), **Liana Shinigami** (Oui, aqui o cliente tem sempre razão, não se afobe, em breve – só não sei quando :X – teremos um cap sobre a gravidez de sr. Dracostoso Malfoy ;P Por hora, espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo ;P),** E a todos que favoritaram a fic ou a puseram em alert, espero sinceramente que continuem acompanhando a história :)**.

* * *

**E no próximo capitulo...**

_- E eu entendo perfeitamente. - foi a vez de Harry ganhar um olhar de dilacerar qualquer um._

_- Você diz isso porque não conheceu Pansy._

_- Que tinha cara de buldogue. - completou Harry._

_- Não tinha não._

_- Claro que tinha!_

* * *

**Mini enquete:** Você prefere que o próximo capítulo fale sobre o quê: dos filhos/relação-pais-filhos ou se foque mais no Harry e no Draco 


	4. Capítulo Quarto

**Flashs de uma História**

**Autor:** Rapousa

**Capa:** http://img406.imageshack.us/my.php?image (igual) flashsdeumahistriacapaaz8.jpg --- Substitua o (igual) pelo símbolo respectivo _(tosquíssima, não repara xP)_

**Gênero: **Romance/Geral

**Ship:** Draco/Harry _e_ Harry/Draco (se é que você me entende ;P)

**Resumo:**_. Procurando uma história fluffy, com soft lemon, romance, e de brinde com um M-Preg leve? Sorria, você acaba de encontrar a história certa. Apenas relaxe, conforte-se e leia. Às vezes pode ser simplesmente muito bom ler uma história boba sobre um romance feliz com um casal interessante, não perca a oportunidade ;)_

_Contém lotes e montes de Slash/Yaoi/Menino-com-menino, tem algumas cenas picantes e tem M-Preg, leia sem preconceito, prejulgamentos e seja feliz ;D_

* * *

**Cap****ítulo Quarto - Porquinho Bonitinho**

Os três estavam deitados na grama, um hábito que se tornara comum durante aquele verão. Dian quase não parava em casa, estava o tempo todo visitando algum amigo; Eva sempre saía para brincar com as crianças da rua, fazia isso praticamente o dia inteiro. Então aqueles três homens ficavam sem muito o que fazer, e o verão ameno os permitia deitarem e descansarem depois das refeições no jardim de casa. O loiro mais alto e o moreno tinham os dedos tenramente entrelaçados, e o mais novo, no auge de seus 15 anos, apenas relaxava ao lado deles. No geral, às vezes conversavam, às vezes um (ou uns) dormia, e muitas vezes ficavam apenas em silêncio, dividindo o momento com tranqüilidade, e agora, presenciamos um desses momentos, de puro silêncio cúmplice, palavras não eram necessárias.

Porém, o mais novo tinha algo que o inquietava, algo que se segurara para falar desde o início do verão, e talvez ele tenha pensado - ou adivinhado - que o momento era propício, afinal, era um daqueles momentos tranqüilos.

- Uh-hun... - pigarreou incerto, nenhum dos outros pareceu lhe dar atenção, mas o rapaz soube que os ouvidos deles eram todos seus. - Pais... eu... sei lá, queria falar uma coisa.

O moreno, que estava mais distante, foi quem após alguns segundos respondeu, e sua voz chegou num tom preguiçoso:

- Diga, Ben.

- Eu... eu juro que tentei, e pensei bem... e levei a sério a tarefa. Olhei e re-olhei nos vestiários... não queria decepcionar vocês de alguma forma, então eu avaliei as possibilidades... e simplesmente... não posso corresponder.

O homem de cabelos loiros, da cor exata da do menino, encarou-o como se ele fosse um marciano verde.

- Obrigada pelo relato preciso e conciso dos males que te afligem. - disse com sua típica voz arrastada e irônica.

- Uhn... Ben... realmente, o que você falou não fez muito sentido. - acrescentou o outro pai.

- Eu falei que devíamos ter estimulado mais a capacidade de redação dele, afinal, o que é uma pessoa que não consegue se expressar direito?

- Draco, cala a boca. Ben sabe se expressar perfeitamente, como eu sei que fará agora. - afirmou o moreno em resposta ao companheiro. - Ben?

- Ah... eu... eu... - o menino tomou ar, teria de falar aquilo de uma vez só, se não perderia a coragem, por isso falou tudo numa enxurrada frenética - Eu sei que vocês esperavam que talvez eu arranjasse um bom garoto e tivesse algum relacionamento feliz e perfeito com ele, mas isso é simplesmente impossível. Eu tentei olhar meninos com outros olhos, mas é inimaginável, eu os acho repugnantes amorosamente e fisicamente falando, quando de forma oposta eu simplesmente perco o ar perto de meninas e não canso de admirá-las e é com pesar e triste por decepcioná-los que eu digo que não há como eu terminar meus dias com outro menino, porque eu infelizmente, não gosto do gênero. Desculpe.

- Quê??

- Ein??

Foram suas respostas imediatas, e ele soube que estava ferrado, os pais ficariam muito tristes, quem sabe até aborrecidos, mas sua decisão estava tomada, e ele não poderia negar sua natureza, tinha se prometido isso há alguns anos.

- Desculpa... - disse mais uma vez, numa voz fraca, como se tentasse remendar algo partido.

- Do que esse moleque está falando? - Draco se virou para Harry, ao que o outro levantou os ombros.

- Não sei... acho que ele pensa que ficamos decepcionados com ele porque ele gosta de meninas e não conseguiu se interessar por meninos de forma alguma.

- Você bebeu? - dessa vez a pergunta foi feita para o menino, que pareceu indignado, tudo bem ele não satisfazer as expectativas dos pais, _de novo_, mas aí a colocarem sua integridade no meio... - Desde quando eu ou seu pai Harry parecemos nos importar que gênero sexual nossos filhos estão mais interessados?

- Ah... eu só pensei que... bem, como vocês estão juntos, iriam querer que eu, como filho mais velho e menino, seguisse os seus passos... Como foi na questão das casas de Hogwarts...

- Pois pensou errado. - disse Harry com voz dura.

- Pensou _muito_ errado. Nunca tivemos nenhuma expectativa quanto a isso com nenhum de vocês. Queremos que escolham o que quiserem. - Draco deu um tempo, para que suas palavras tivessem algum efeito. - Eu por exemplo, namorei várias garotas antes do seu pai.

- Várias? Quem, só a Pansy? - perguntou Harry num tom divertido e irônico. - Sei...

- Olha _quem_ fala, me diz, com quantas você já saiu?

- Com duas. - disse de forma categórica.

- O quê, a Chang conta? Sinceramente, a menina estava chorando!

- Mas pelo menos eu já experimentara alguma coisa com a Ginny.

- Assim como eu com a Pansy.

- Ginny?? Tia Ginny? Você já dormiu com ela? - o menino pareceu chocado, e Harry teve vontade de se estuporar.

- Não, não é a...

- Ah, Harry, o menino já está grande o suficiente para ficar sendo poupado de coisas idiotas assim.

- O problema não é ele, é a Ginny, imagina se ela...

- Não acho que ela se importe, afinal, nunca pareceu se importar muito se você ia contar ou não.

- Então você e tia Ginny...

- É, ela foi a minha primeira namorada de verdade, a primeira... em tudo. Menos na questão do beijo, que foi com uma euro-asiática, a Cho Chang, minha primeira "paixonite".

- A tia Ginny!! - o menino parecia extremamente chocado. - Nossa... ela é tão... tão... _quente_, sempre foi minha tia favorita. - assumiu corando até a alma.

Harry riu, Draco fechou a cara. Nunca vira nada de mais na Weasley fêmea. Bonitinha sim... talvez até acima da média, mas nada realmente espetacular.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha bom gosto pai Harry. Aí! - ele protestou quando levou um cascudo de Draco.

- Está dizendo que seu pai perdeu o bom gosto dele?

- Não... quer dizer, tia Ginny é realmente... - segurou uma palavra mais sugestiva que iria soltar, pois sabia que era outro cascudo na certa - ela é realmente a preferida de todos os adolescentes, impossível não se pegar sonhando com ela, eventualmente. Se é que vocês me entendem.

- Mas do que eu gostaria - disse Draco com desgosto.

- E eu entendo perfeitamente. - foi a vez de Harry ganhar um olhar de dilacerar qualquer um.

- Você diz isso porque não conheceu Pansy.

- Que tinha cara de buldogue. - completou Harry.

- Não tinha não.

- Claro que tinha!

- Quer dizer então que vocês também saíam com meninas? - perguntou o jovem tentando interromper a briga eminente e voltar a uma conversa civilizada. Conseguiu seu intento.

- Você nunca ouviu nem metade das histórias sobre nós dois que contávamos quando vocês eram menores não é?

- As histórias de como vocês ficaram juntos?

- Não, a de como eu pesquei um peixe enorme só com minhas cuecas sujas. - Harry deu um cascudo em Draco - Aí! Ele mereceu, olha a pergunta que fez!

- Quer dizer... vocês contam como ficaram juntos, mas nunca falaram que era a primeira vez com outro... cara.

- Veja bem... eu nunca fui muito apegado à gêneros, nunca liguei muito para um sexo, nem para outro. Apenas me apaixono por alguém pelo que a pessoa é.

- Uhnf - Draco soltou um muxoxo sarcástico. Harry e Ben ignoraram.

- O que eu quero dizer, é que eu sempre fui um menino sem certezas. E ficar com seu pai não foi algo meticulosamente pensado, foi mais um instinto. Mas não há problema algum você simplesmente se achar inimaginável com outro menino, porque diferente de mim e de Draco, você sabe muito bem do que gosta.

- Qual o nome? - A pergunta do loiro mais velho pareceu sem pé nem cabeça, Harry olhou sem entender, Ben ficou um pouco desnorteado também, depois de instantes pareceu entender, corou violentamente. O moreno se levantou nos cotovelos, olhava de Draco para o filho, e via uma compreensão e quase cumplicidade sair de ambos, mas ele estava perdido.

- N-não sei do que o senhor possa está falando. - o menino respondeu por fim, o pai soltou um risinho irônico

- Claro que sabe! Qual o nome dela? É puro sangue? Como é? - Harry demorou ainda uns instantes para pegar as insinuações, então entendimento transpareceu por seu rosto.

- Bernard está apaixonado! - exclamou feliz.

- Claro que está. Por que outro motivo ele ficaria tão certo de sua sexualidade e porque teria se perguntado sobre ela, só para ter certeza? Claro que isso tem o dedo de uma garota.

O menino pareceu ficar ainda mais envergonhado, ambos os pais o olhavam em expectativa, querendo saber mais sobre quem prendera o coração de sua criança.

O rapaz ainda esperou alguns instantes antes de começar a falar, ainda muito vermelho.

- O nome dela é Liz, Elizabeth Garen. Ela é incrível! Linda, linda mesmo, de cabelos castanho avermelhados, olhos negros muito profundos, batedora do time da Grifinória. A melhor batedora que poderia existir no mundo. É muito forte, embora seja uma menina, só perde em força para os meninos realmente grandes. Ninguém ousaria mexer com ela num duelo físico, porém, a genialidade no quadribol está mais em mandar balaços com efeito. - os olhos do jovem brilhavam a cada frase, e aos poucos seu rosto voltava a cor normal, ele parecia que adorava falar sobre a menina, e poderia a descrever por horas – Além, claro, da precisão cirúrgica que tem, é perfeita, forte, bonita... o problema é a personalidade, ela é realmente brigona, mais até que Dian, e é inteligente, nunca tira notas baixas. Às vezes conversamos na biblioteca, lá ela é legal, mas fora de lá, sempre acaba brigando comigo, acho que pensa que sou só um nerd idiota, o que não deixa de ser verdade... e eu imagino que só vá gostar de alguém quando este a conseguir vencer em algum duelo de força, e sinceramente, eu não sou forte, não como ela. - ao final ele pareceu realmente triste, acreditava sinceramente que não era suficiente para a menina.

- Acho que alguém aqui herdou um certo gosto por jogadores de quadribol... talvez seja hereditário.

- Oi? - perguntou o menino sem entender.

- Seu pai Harry, ele nunca saiu com alguém que não fosse jogador de quadribol. Parece impossível pra ele gostar de alguém sem uniforme de time. Pegou já pelo menos um jogador de cada casa, todos com o cargo de apanhador na ficha. Acho que faltava só alguém da Lufa-lufa, mas não duvido nada, ele e aquele tal de Cedrico Diggory... era apanhador ainda por cima!

- Hey! Não coloque o pobre Cedrico no meio da sua crise de ciúme!

Ben riu.

- É... talvez eu tenha alguma tara pelo uniforme de quadribol... mas a Liz é linda, deve ser mais ainda sem ele. - disse sonhador. - Me faz até desejar que eu também fosse jogador... quem sabe um batedor também, aí ela me notaria além do nerd. Quase sempre ela pega no meu pé, dá encontrões e gosta de zombar de mim: _"Lá vai o Corvinal nerd, pobrezinho!"_, porque a Corvinal, graças aos pontos que eu e Rose Weasley ganhamos, está sempre no páreo duro da taça das casas, é bem normal os grifinórios rirem da gente, porém, quando estou só eu e ela na biblioteca, a Liz é legal.

Harry e Draco trocaram um olhar, conheciam muito bem esse tipo de pessoa que publicamente não consegue parar de implicar e humilhar a pessoa da qual gosta intimamente, ah, eles conheciam _muito_ bem, porque haviam sido esse tipo de pessoa.

- Agarre ela, surpreenda-a, prense-a contra a parece e beije-a. - disse Draco.

- O quê?! Tá louco?? Ela me bate, e eu já disse, Liz não é nem um pouco fraca.

- Seu pai está certo. Provavelmente ela só implica com você porque está irritada com sua falta de atitude.

Ben ficou alguns instantes chocado, remoendo o que seus pais falavam.

- Não, pera aí, vocês estão presumindo que ela goste de mim... ela não gosta, eu sei que não.

- Bom, fica o nosso conselho: tome uma atitude. Cabe a você levá-lo a sério ou não.

Ben deixou a resposta no ar. Mesmo que tivesse querido dizer mais alguma coisa, foi interrompido pela chegada de Eva, estava na hora do almoço.

- Paaaaaaaaai. Tô com fome, o almoço tá pronto? - ela perguntou, se jogando sentada sem cerimônia entre os pais.

- Ainda não. Vou lá fazer, tá na hora mesmo. - dito isso Draco se levantou, era sua semana como cozinheiro.

Quando o pai saiu, Eva se aninhou nos braços de Harry.

- Tá quente hoje. - disse.

- É... - respondeu o moreno, a preguiça voltando.

**oOo**

_Ele passava agora, mais de cinco dias apenas arrumando o malão. Estava nervoso, ansioso, irritadiço e mais calado que o normal. No começo haviam até tentado animá-lo, mas tudo parecia piorar __seu humor. Não queria ficar ouvindo o pai Draco falando em como os sonserinos eram superiores e espertos, das influências que se podia ter e de como o berço (ou a capacidade de fazer arte das trevas) contava para uma boa posição, e como uma boa posição era algo bem interessante. Também não queria ouvir sobre como os grifinórios se metiam em confusão ou como eram corajosos, como seu pai Harry e os outros amigos, todos da casa vermelha e dourado haviam salvo a Inglaterra algumas vezes no passado._

_Tais relatos não ajudavam. Na verdade, só o deixavam mais e mais nervoso, zangado, ansioso e temeroso. Afinal, nunca fora assim, tão preso a posição social, pouco lhe importava magia negra, e muito menos achava ser capaz de intrigas e poder. Da mesma forma como não via na vida aventureira, cheia de coragem e heroísmo algo atrativo, afinal, pra que ficar correndo de um lado para o outro bancando o suicida heróico?_

_Passara cinco dias arrumando as malas porque queria ter certeza de não esquecer nada, e também para fugir dos pais e seus momentos nostálgicos, jogando na cara dele que deveria escolher umas das duas casas, quando ele morria de medo de ser escolhido para uma delas, causar uma confusão entre os pais, ganhar o desprezo de um ou de outro. Além de não se atrair particularmente por nenhuma das duas, embora adorasse as histórias sobre elas._

_No penúltimo dia ele percebeu que não adiantava se esconder muito mais, e que ele ia ficar até o natal sem ver ninguém, ia sentir saudades, tinha que aproveitar enquanto podia ficar por perto._

_Antes que ele propriamente tivesse tempo de tomar coragem e descer, Dian apareceu na porta do seu quarto, e ele sabia que era da irmã que sentiria mais falta. Sorriu para ela, que respondeu com um olhar desanimado._

_- Vou sentir saudades. – disse a menina fazendo uma careta, tentava evitar as lágrimas._

_- Eu também - respondeu com um sorriso tímido para o chão._

_Dian fez um movimento inesperado: terminou com a distância entre eles correndo para se pendurar no irmão, numa espécie de abraço de urso._

_- Não é justo! Com quem eu vou brincar agora? A Eva tem só três anos, não serve pra nada!_

_- Calma Dian, no natal eu já estou de volta. E depois, em mais dois anos é a sua vez, aí vamos estar sempre juntos, como sempre._

_- Não seja idiota! - a menina se afastou dele, enxugando zangada as lágrimas que escaparam. - Daqui há dois anos não seremos mais amigos, você já terá seu próprio grupo e nele não vai ter espaço pra mim. Isso ainda contando que nós fossemos para a mesma casa..._

_O menino fez um movimento instintivo de contração. Não queria tocar naquele assunto. Mas a irmã mais nova pareceu pegar no ar o problema._

_- O que houve? - perguntou desconfiada._

_- O que houve o quê?_

_- Você está trancado há dias aqui, só desce pra comer e parece estar fugindo da família inteira. Isso tudo é pressa de se livrar da gente?_

_- Não é isso Dian. - Bernard respondeu sério. - E não é nada que tenha a ver com você._

_Ele se virou e fingiu estar arrumando as últimas coisas para a mala. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio, Bernard "arrumando" suas coisas e a irmã parada de braços cruzados, ora o observando, ora olhando pela janela do quarto. Ele estava quase esquecido da pequena, quando esta resolveu se manifestar:_

_- Você sabe que não existem só Grifinória e Sonserina em Hogwarts né?_

_- Uhn? - ele perguntou sem entender, se virou segurando um par de meias castanhas._

_- Você sabe, do jeito como os pais falam da próprias casas... mas não existem só elas._

_- Eu sei. - o menino respondeu amargo, voltando a ficar de costas para a irmã._

_- E mesmo que você seja posto em uma ou na outra, eles vão te amar do mesmo jeito, e vão ter orgulho. Não foi você que viu o papai Draco no trabalho, com aquele certificado de campeão das olimpíadas de matemática emoldurado e preso na parede da sala dele, isso porque ele nem sabe direito o que é matemática e vive dizendo que odeia os trouxas!_

_- Ele fez isso? - perguntou Bernard curioso, e não podendo se evitar um sorriso._

_-Fez! Eu só não contei porque eu sei que seu ego iria nas alturas e não queria ficar te aturando. - e menina parou de falar, mas agora que começara não podia se evitar continuar - No escritório do papai Harry você já foi! Viu a quantidade de fotos que ele tem de você..._

_- E de você e da Eva, do papai Draco..._

_- Mas tem mais fotos nossas, o que significa que ele tem_ muito _orgulho da gente..._

_Ben pensou em responder, mas viu que estaria falando besteira, por isso apenas sorriu, de alguma forma, se sentia um pouco mais leve naquele instante._

_- Obrigado. - disse após um momento ou dois._

_- Por que? Por falar o óbvio? - a menina sorriu de volta._

_- Por ser minha irmã. - ele levantou os ombros, como se estivesse dizendo apenas qualquer coisa. A menina pareceu hesitar, olhou para ele, como se certificando do que havia ouvido, no rosto um olhar de incredibilidade, depois, um sorriso, daqueles que só ela sabia dar._

_- Te espero lá embaixo, pro almoço. Depois a gente pode escalar a colina, sei lá._

_- Certo. - respondeu ele feliz, queria que aquilo nunca mudasse, e não sabia como seria Hogwarts sem Dian, sem sua personalidade forte, irreverência, conselhos... sem sua parceira de aventuras, afinal, ele não se lembrava de já ter um dia existido ou tido memórias que não tivessem a imagem da irmã por perto._

**.o.**

_Quando o grande dia chegou, Ben não tinha estômago, não mesmo, pois não sentia as próprias entranhas, então elas deviam ter sumido, se evaporado._

_De alguma forma, depois da conversa com Dian, seus pais pareciam bem certos de que não falariam mais nada sobre as casas de Hogwarts, falavam do colégio em si, dos professores, das passagens secretas, do que ele deveria experimentar e do que passar longe._

_- Nunca... ouça bem,_ nunca _ouse pisar na Floresta Proibida. Este é um dos poucos casos em que a proibição faz todo o sentido do mundo._

_- Oh sim, é perigoso mesmo. - confirmou o pai Harry. - Eu já entrei lá mais vezes do que gostaria, e no final, não recomendo de forma alguma._

_Agora, na estação King's Cross, carregando o carrinho com o malão e a coruja novinha em folha, ele sentia vontade de sair correndo, e se quando fosse a hora de selecionar as casas, dissessem que ele não servia para nenhuma delas e que por isso seria expulso? O que seus pais diriam?_

_Foi com um gosto amargo e com uma expressão nada convidativa que ele encontrou os Weasley: tio Ron, tia Mione e seus dois filhos. Rose, a mais velha, tinha a idade de Ben, nascera uns 8 meses antes que o menino, estava indo para Hogwarts pela primeira vez também._

_- Olá. - cumprimentaram todos uns aos outros, Bernard apenas permaneceu calado._

_- E aí campeão? Preparado para Hogwarts? - perguntou o tio Ron dando um soquinho no ombro do menino, que respondeu com um olhar de pânico tão autêntico que o ruivo se assustou, achou que de alguma forma seu soquinho amigável tivesse feito alguma coisa. Por isso se afastou lentamente, preferia que não tivesse culpa pelo estado do menino._

_- Oi Ben. - cumprimentou Rose com um sorriso nervoso. O menino apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça, não confiava na própria voz._

_As famílias trocaram inúmeras recomendações deram todos os beijos e conselhos possíveis, longos abraços afagos na cabeça e alguns tinham até lágrimas nos olhos..._

_Quando Bernard enfim estava entrando no trem, que já dava o último sinal de embarque, não sabia se queria partisse logo, ou se queria se virar, sair correndo e fugir de Hogwarts._

_- Ben! - Dian gritou. - Te espero para o natal, e quero um presente de Hogwarts!_

_O menino sorriu, por fim subiu o último degrau, se acalmou um pouco, nunca poderia pensar em não estudar em Hogwarts, ele esperava aquele momento desde que ouvira falar na escola, desde que soubera quantos feitiços iria aprender, desde que tia Mione falara da fantástica biblioteca. Não, ele nunca poderia se aceitar longe daquela escola que guardava na própria história tantas coisas... incluindo uma guerra._

_- Ben... – só então o menino percebeu que a voz de Rose estava tremida – V-vamos achar uma cabine?_

_Arrastando juntos os malões eles foram andando pelo trem tentado achar uma cabina vazia, ou pelo menos com novatos como eles._

_**.o.**_

_Se na despedida da família Ben estava sem estômago, como se tivessem feito uma operação de remoção de víceras, agora ele sentia que seus órgãos internos pesavam mais do que deviam. Depois da horrível espera naquele hall, antes de serem guiados pelo professor nanico em fila indiana pelo meio das mesas, e depois de o tal Poltergeist ter derrubado tinta em alguns novatos e no sapato novo em folha de Rose - que tinha os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas contidas – eles esperavam nervosamente (muitos tremendo) a hora em que seus nomes fossem chamados._

_  
Ben, de alguma forma, não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste por se chamar Malfoy-Potter, de um lado seria chamado antes do que se fosse Potter-Malfoy, o que fazia com que toda aquela expectativa passasse de uma vez, mas ele não sabia se a idéia de adiar o momento o máximo que pudesse era de fato mais tentadora.. talvez fosse..._

_Passaram-se os nomes com K: Kartmor, Kennie, Kingson, Krisvanter; os com L: Laurence, Larel, Lormano, Ludman; os com M: Machen, Madelen..._

_"Malfoy-Potter, Bernard." anunciou a vozinha meio histérica do bruxo baixinho, Ben se sentiu tremer, será que suas pernas agüentariam? Antes de sair da fila ainda lançou um olhar para Rose, viu nos olhos meio arregalados e no tímido sorriso de incentivo que ela mandou uma espécie de suporte, respirou fundo e andou o mais rápido que pôde sem correr, tinha medo de tropeçar e pagar um mico a qualquer instante._

_Sentou no banquinho de três pernas, o chapéu foi colocado por sua cabeça, afundou até a linha do nariz, tudo ficou escuro._

"Uhn... vejo coisas interessantes, talvez se desse bem na..."

"Grifinória não!" _Ben pensou em desespero._

"Não?" _perguntou a voz, como se tivesse ouvido seus desejos._

"E Sonserina também não! Não, quer dizer... ah, não sei!_"_ _ele estava em desespero, pensava se queria ou não entrar em uma das casas, visualizava perfeitamente o rosto de um dos pais feliz e exultante enquanto o outro parecia decepcionado e triste, depois a cena dos dois se separando, porque não conseguiam mais manter o equilíbrio do casamento. Ben perdeu a sensibilidade dos dedos, já que apertava a beirada do banquinho com mais força do que seria aceitável._

"Calma... não achava mesmo que você se daria bem em nenhuma dessas casas, porque seu espírito é definitivamente _Corvinal_!" _ele gritou em voz alta a última palavra._

_Ben ficou um instante sem saber o que fazer, estava feliz, aliviado, desesperado? Decepcionara de vez ambos os pais? Quem conhecia daquela casa? Todos estavam na Grifinória, casa dos bravos.. não na Corvinal casa dos..._ inteligentes. _Uma luz se ascendeu na sua mente, claro, Corvinal, inteligentes... talvez ele se desse bem lá. Sorriu para os aplausos que vinham da mesa, sentou em um local que estrategicamente deixava um espaço vago e deixou que os veteranos despenteassem seus cabelos e dessem-no tapinhas nas costas. Rose, a prima Rose, como se acostumara a chamar, era também uma menina inteligente, lembrava muito bem dos dias em que seus pais resolviam fazer alguma reunião familiar, ele e Rose tinham boas discussões sobre matemática, português e feitiços, Rose também lera Hogwarts uma História e... ela tinha que ir para a Corvinal também, tinha..._

_Tarmarel… Trompson… Uhtred… Vany… Vinthmor… __Waterman…_

"_Weasley, Rose!" anunciou o professor, Bernard instintivamente prendeu a respiração, estava em expectativa, pelo menos suas entranhas estavam agora no lugar certo, havia apenas por elas um friozinho nervoso, será que iria ter que se virar mesmo do zero naquela casa estranha? _

_O chapéu parecia não estar querendo cooperar, demorou um bom tempo por sobre os cabelos ruivos da jovem, que parecia retesada sobre o banquinho, talvez fosse o nervosismo de Ben, mas ele teve certeza que aquela fora a escolha mais demorada, até que séculos depois o rasgo se abriu e anunciou:_

"_Corvinal!" o menino ficou lívido, sentiu o sangue sumindo de seu rosto e em seguida voltando com toda a força, foi um dos primeiros a se levantar e aplaudir entusiasticamente a prima, enfim, não estava mais sozinho._

_A menininha veio__ numa espécie de corridinha até a mesa, sentou-se ao lado de Ben, quem estava em volta novamente cumprimentou a novata, com apertos de mão sorrisos e mãos passando na cabeça dela, que sorriu de forma meio nervosa para todos, Ben sabia exatamente como a menina se sentia: feliz pela recepção calorosa e nervosa por motivos pessoais._

_Quando todos corvinais pararam de comemorar para esperar as outras seleções, a jovem se virou para o primo de consideração._

_"Ben... o que eu fiz? Papai vai me matar!"_

_"Rose! Claro que ele não vai te matar por causa da casa que ce foi selecionada... - o menino pareceu pensar um pouco mais - Quer dizer, ele te mataria se você fosse pra Sonserina..._

_"Você não ouviu o que ele disse lá na estação para a Dian e o Hugo enquanto eles discutiam para qual casa achavam que podiam ir? - perguntou com a voz um pouco mais fina do que o normal - Ele disse que deserdaria quem não fosse para a Grifinória!_

_- Rose... ele estava brincando! Ce viu que depois ele se retificou._

_- Eu vim pensando que iria para a Grifinória, mas quando você foi para a Corvinal... e o chapéu disse assim que eu sentei que eu tinha inteligência necessária para entrar aqui... e que aqui encontraria outros tão capazes como eu... não resisti, no final acabei pedindo para ele me colocar nesta casa. - disse com voz chorosa._

_- Então, vamos ter tempos memoráveis Rose. Eu e você, seremos os melhores de Hogwarts inteira! - Ben disse aquilo mais no sentido de animar a prima mesmo, não imaginava que esta fosse uma resolução simplista. Rose sorriu com a empolgação do primo, afinal, agora estava já feito._

_E foi ali, que pela primeira vez Ben teve certeza que decepcionara os pais, afinal, ele não era Grifinório, nem Sonserino, mas não se arrependia, sabia que o caminho da inteligência o atraia muito mais que a coragem, bravura, sangue-puro e astutez._

* * *

**N/A:** Aí ai... eu tava escrevendo um capítulo cheeeeio de H/D e tals... do tipo bem... ui ui ui. Maas, fiquei sem tempo, e acabei terminando esse cap primeiro, porque me desculpem, mas estou apaixonada pelas crianças xP 

Então, divirtam-se tenham um bom tempo e reviewen de modo a fazer uma autora menos sozinha e triste no mundo ;o;

Desculpe por não ter postado sábado passado, mas cá está o cap, e com sorte, sábado que vem terá outro ;P

Ah, já ia esquecendo! #tapa na cabeça# Esta fic agora tem capa :) Não me batam se ela for tosca de mais ou muito mal feita XD Mas gostaria que me dessem suas opiniões sinceras, pode falar se ficou um cocozinho tb #se prepara para ficar emo# Então, aí vai: http://img406.imageshack.us/my.php?image (igual) flashsdeumahistriacapaaz8.jpg --- Substitua o (igual) pelo símbolo respectivo

--------------oOo--------------

Agradecimentos supa-dupa especiais:

**sapina** (Sim, vou continuar a fic "_Amor é desculpa (...)_" do Harry emo :) Deve chegar novo capítulo sexta que vem, já está tudo praticamente escritinho o), **Condessa Oluha** (Pode deixar que todas as suas sugestões foram anotadas e serão usadas em algum momento da fic :B), **Bruh Malfoy** (Calma :X Não há parte deletada :P Eu ia postar um capítulo com cenas m,ais quentes e pans, mas não deu tempo de termina-lo até esse findis, então, se tudo der certo, findis que vem terá um capítulo mias caliente ;) ), **May Malfoy Snape** (Thanks por ter gostado #rebolando feliz# Então, cap que vem, H/D na veia, só aguardar ;P), **M. Sallaberry P.** (Cara, anotei tudinho que ce sugeriu n,n Não se assuste se aparecer na história a qualquer momento o que ce disse ;P), **DW03** (Também quase esqueci dos pequenos, se bobear, teria me empolgado na cena da cozinha e tals, até me dar conta dos pequenos XB), **Felton Blackthorn** (Well. eu mesmo não queria fazer um m-preg muito pesado x,x Ah, Pode deixar, cap que vem é um brinde a todos que pediram mais enfoque no H/D n.n), **Tety Potter-Malfoy** (Demorei um pouco mais que o previsto :X Mas postei o novo cap :D Esperoque se divirta com ele.), **Simca-chan** (Cá está o novo cap, espero que goste e continue acompanhando a história e não se preocupe, lotes de H/D cap que vem ;) ), **Miss Ropy** (É, você pegou o espírito da fic! #rebolando e dançando# Eu não queria fazer uma fic melosa e pans, nem um drama, porque as pessoas adoram contos de fadsa ou angst ¬¬? Aí eu fiquei revoltada e escrevi essa fic, que é feliz mas não mongol XB Anyway, fiquei muuuito feliz com o review, quer dizer que alcaçei meu objetivo #sorriso lufa# Esperoq eu goste desse cap :) ), **Laura** (Mas eles ainda vão lidar com o choro e as fraldas pó deixar, ainda vão aparecer os pimpolhos grandões e depois bem pequenininhos, a fic não vai seguir uma ordem cronológica determinda n.n), **Nat** (Pó deixar, cap que vem, H/D aos montes /o/, valeu pelo review :D), **Elizabeth Maives** (Oh, você passou por aqui /o/, será que continuará lendo a fic o.o #TANDAM! toca ao fundo# Descubra no próximo review, ou no não próximo x) ).

* * *

**E no próximo capítulo...**

_- Ron! - reclamou só por reclamar, será que Malfoy aceitaria...? Provavelmente não, a quem ele queria enganar? Ele iria responder a Harry com seu riso sarcástico e voz arrastada a tal proposta. - De qualquer jeito, duvido que Malfoy ao menos cogitasse aceitar a proposta._

_- Bom, tentar não tiraria nenhum pedaço seu... quer dizer, isso se Malfoy __não tiver algum tipo de sado masoquismo e gostar de... argh! - Ron fez uma careta antes de completar o pensamento._

* * *

**Reviewem** e façam o natal de uma criança especial feliz. (eu tô ficando pior a cada capítulo XD) 


End file.
